Melodía de seducción
by IkerAcheleBoy
Summary: Rachel Berry es una joven violinista que ansía vivir emociones fuertes y se aburre en una relación que no la satisface. Entonces aparece Quinn fabray una atractiva y enigmática fotógrafa, que fascinada con el talento musical de Rachel se ofrece a regalarle un nuevo violín a cambio de que ella toque en privado para Quinn, Rachel accede a sus condiciones: Música y placer (G!P)
1. La culpa es de Vivaldi

**Descargo: Quinn G!P, Glee no me pertenece, y la historia aquí mencionada tampoco solo es una adaptación del libro Ochenta melodías de una pasión en amarillo escrita por Vina Jackson, espero sus críticas y comentarios.**

**Capítulo 1: La culpa la tiene Vivaldi.**

Más concretamente mi CD de las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi. Ahora está boca abajo en la mesita de noche, junto al cuerpo de mi novio, que ronca suavemente.

Tuvimos una pelea Finn llegó a casa a las tres de la madrugada después de un viaje de negocios y me encontró tumbada en el suelo de madera de la sala de estar, desnuda, con el concierto sonando todo lo alto que permite su sistema de sonido envolvente. A todo volumen.

El movimiento presto del "Verano", el concierto número dos en sol menor, estaba alcanzando su punto culminante cuando de repente Finn abrió la puerta.

No me di cuenta de que había vuelto hasta que noté cómo la suela de su zapato se apoyaba sobre mi hombro derecho me daba pataditas. Abrí los ojos y lo vi inclinado sobre mí. Luego me di cuenta de que había encendido las luces y de que el CD había enmudecido abruptamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-dijo.

-Escuchar música-contesté con un hilo de voz.

-¡Eso lo oigo! ¡Lo oí desde la calle!-gritó.

Finn había estado en los Ángeles y, para alguien que acababa de hacer un vuelo tan largo, parecía muy descansado. Todavía llevaba parte de su traje de ejecutivo: una camisa blanca impoluta, cinturón de piel, pantalones azul marino a rayas muy finas; el saco a juego colgado del brazo. Aún agarraba el asa de su maleta con ruedas, Aunque por el volumen de la música yo no me había enterado, debía estar lloviendo afuera, porque la maleta estaba empapada, y goteaba por los lados sobre el suelo, junto a mi muslo. Finn tenía los bajos del pantalón mojados y pegados a las pantorrillas, donde no habría alcanzado la protección del paraguas.

Volví la cabeza hacia su zapato y me topé con cinco centímetros de pantorrilla húmeda. Olía a almizcle, en parte a sudor, en parte lluvia, y también a betún y a cuero.

Unas cuantas gotas cayeron desde su zapato a mi brazo.

Vivaldi siempre ha ejercido un efecto muy particular en mí, y ni la hora ni la cara de Finn lograron enfriar la sensación que invadió súbitamente mi cuerpo y que hacia hervir la sangre de mis venas tal y como lo había hecho la música.

Me giré dejando que su zapato siguiera pisando levemente mi brazo y subí la mano izquierda por la pernera de su pantalón.

Retrocedió inmediatamente, como si lo hubiera quemado, y meneó la cabeza.

-¡Por dios Rachel!

Arrastró la maleta y la dejó pegada a la pared, junto al estante de los CDs, quitó Las cuatro estaciones del reproductor y luego se fue a su habitación. Me planteé levantarme y seguirlo, pero decidí que no. Confiaba en que si me quedaba tumbada y quieta, con la esperanza de que mi cuerpo desnudo se mimetizara con el suelo de madera sí yacía horizontalmente en lugar de ponerme de pie, mi invisibilidad apaciguaría su ira.

Finn colgó el saco y oí el ruido de la puerta del clóset al abrirse y el familiar golpeteo de los ganchos de madera. En los seis meses que llevamos juntos, no lo había visto una sola vez tirar un abrigo encima de una silla o dejarlo en el respaldo de un sofá, como haría cualquier persona normal. Él colgaba el saco directamente en el armario, luego se sentaba para descalzarse, después se quitaba las mancuernillas, se desabrochaba la camisa y, acto seguido la metía en el cesto de la ropa sucia. A continuación, se desprendía del cinturón y lo colgaba en la barra del clóset, junto a otra media docena de cinturones de diferentes y discretas tonalidades de cinturones diferentes como azul marino, negro y café. Usaba calzoncillos de diseñador del estilo que más me gusta en los hombres, unos pantaloncillos de algodón elástico con una cinturilla ancha. Me encanta como se ajustan al cuerpo; le quedaban tentadoramente ceñidos, aunque para mi decepción siempre se echaba algo encima. La desnudez ofendía a Finn.

Nos conocimos en verano en un concierto que para mí significaba mucho. Carmen Tibedeaux me había recomendado estudiar un instrumento musical en mi paso por NYADA, esa noche uno de los violinistas se puso enfermo, me llamo en el último minuto, me dijo que tocaría en la orquesta una pieza de Avro Pärt que odiaba. La encontraba espasmódica y monótona, pero con tal de tocar música clásica en un escenario tan hermoso por muy pequeño que fuera, habría interpretado a Justin Bieber. Finn estaba entre el público y se quedó entusiasmado. Tenía debilidad por las morenas. Más tarde me dijo que el ángulo del escenario le impedía verme pero que tenía una estupenda vista de la parte superior de mi cabeza. Había comprado una botella de Champán y usado sus contactos para verme tras bastidores.

No me gustaba el champán, pero me lo bebí de todos modos. Porque él era alto y guapo y lo más parecido que he tenido en mi vida a un fan.

Unas horas después, estaba borracha y tumbada boca arriba en su habitación de Ealing, preguntándome como había acabado en la cama con un hombre que antes de echarse encima de mí había colgado el saco y colocado cuidadosamente sus zapatos en su sitio.

Aunque al final resulto que odiaba la música, a Broadway tenía un buen miembro aunque fuera eyaculador precoz aprendió a controlarse, sin mencionar el bonito apartamento que tenía, pasamos casi todos los fines de semanas de los meses juntos. Pasamos todo el tiempo en la cama, y si a ver exposiciones de arte muy intelectual que a mí no me gustaban y que, estaba convencida de ello, Finn no entendía.

Los hombres que me veían tocar en locales convencionales de música clásica, en lugar de pubs y estaciones de metro, solían cometer el mismo error que cometió Finn aburrirme en todos los rasgos que asociaban con una violinista clásica. Debía ser educada, convencional, culta, sofisticada, femenina, distinguida, y tener el clóset lleno de vestidos de noche sencillos para lucir elegante en el escenario, ninguno de ellos escotado.

En realidad solo tenía un vestido largo negro formal que me compre por cincuenta dólares en Brick Lane, pero el día que conocí a Finn estaba en la tintorería, así que tuve que llevar a Kurt conmigo de compras elegimos un vestido ceñido en Selfridges.

Kurt y yo compartíamos departamento, dormía durante la semana en un edificio de Whitechapel. Era un departamento amueblado, o más bien una habitación grande con dos camas de buen tamaño, una barra que hacía de clóset, un pequeño lavabo, un refrigerador y una cocina, y dos baños.

Finn nunca había visto mi departamento en parte porque Kurt y él estaban peleados desde que Finn se fue al ejército, y porque sé que sería incapaz de poner los pies en él sin desinfectar previamente toda la finca, aunque internamente sabía que me gustaba tener esa parte de mi vida que todavía me pertenecía. Supongo que en el fondo sabía que nuestra relación no iba a durar y no quería verme con un amante despechado que se pusiera a alanzar piedras a mi ventana en mitad de la noche.

Más de una vez me había propuesto mudarme con él y ahorrara el dinero que gastaba en el alquiler para comprar un violín mejor o pagarme más clases de música, pero yo me negaba. No soporto vivir con nadie más que sea Kurt y Santana, y menos con mis amantes, y preferiría ganar dinero pluriempleada en una esquina a que me mantuviera un novio.

Oí el suave chasquido de su caja de mancuernillas cerrarse, cerré los ojos y apreté las piernas intentando volverme invisible.

Regresó al salón y pasó por mi camino de la cocina.

Oí el chorro del grifo del fregadero, el suave siseo del gas al encenderse y, unos minutos después, el silbido de la tetera. Finn tenía una de esas teteras modernas que silbaban. Yo no bebo té, el solo olerlo me pone enferma, Finn se niega a dejarme tomar café, decía que mi agitación no lo dejaba dormir.

Me relaje en el suelo, controlando mi respiración haciendo un esfuerzo de concentración para permanecer perfectamente inmóvil, como un cadáver, y fingí estar en otra parte.

-Cuando te pones así no puedo hablar contigo, Rachel-Su voz llegó de la cocina, incorpórea. Era una de esas cosas que me gustaba de él, la sonoridad de su acento del sur. Sentí un calor repentino entre los muslos y apreté las piernas con toda la fuerza que pude, recordándome que Finn había puesto una toalla debajo la única vez que nos enrollaremos en el suelo del salón. No soporta el desorden.

-¿Así, cómo?-contesté, sin abrir los ojos

-¡Así! ¡Desnuda y tumbada en el suelo como si estuvieras loca! ¡Levántate y ponte algo carajo!

Tomó los últimos sorbos de su taza de té y, oyendo cómo el té bajaba suavemente por su garganta, me imaginé como sería que se arrodillara con su boca entre mis piernas. Solo de pensarlo me ruboricé.

Finn nunca bajaba entre mis piernas a menos de que me hubiera duchado cinco minutos antes, y aun entonces sus lamidas eran inciertas. Prefería utilizar solo un dedo cada vez que podía y cuando baje mi mano e intenté guiar dos dedos más de su mano dentro de mí.

-¡Por favor, Rachel!-Exclamó sigues así, se te ensanchará muchísimo.

Volvió a la cocina a lavarse las manos con detergente antes de volver a la cama y dormirse dándome la espalda mientras yo contemplaba el techo. Por los vigorosos sonidos de las salpicaduras, parecía que se estuviera lavando hasta los codos, como un veterinario, o un sacerdote a punto de realizar un sacrificio. Nunca más intenté animarlo a utilizar más de un dedo.

Dejó el fregadero y pasó por mi lado camino al dormitorio. Esperé un momento a que desapareciera de mi vista antes de levantarme, avergonzada con la idea de lo que debía parecerle desnuda en el suelo, aunque para entonces ya había salido totalmente de mi sueño inducido por Vivaldi y empezaba a sentir las extremidades doloridas y fías.

-Cuando quieras ven a la cama-gritó

Me puse la ropa interior y esperé a que su respiración se apaciguara antes de meterme bajo las sabanas.

La primera vez que escuché Las cuatro estaciones tenía cuatro años. Mi padre Leroy y mis hermanos habían ido a pasar fin de semana con la abuela. Yo me había negado a marcharme sin mi padre Hiram, que no podía ir porque tenía que trabajar. Me agarré a él y aullé mientras mis padres intentaban meterme en el coche, hasta que se dieron por vencidos y me permitieron quedarme.

En lugar de quedarme en la guardería, mi padre me llevo a trabajar con él a trabajar. Pasé tres días magníficos de libertad casi total correteando por su taller, trepando por las pilas de neumáticos y aspirando el olor a hule mientras lo veía levantarlos con el gato.

Siempre me quedaba cerca porque tenía un miedo terrible que un día el gato fallara y el coche le cayera encima y lo partiera por la mitad. No sé si era por arrogancia o estupidez, pero incluso a aquella edad creía que sería capaz de salvarlo, que con la cantidad de adrenalina suficiente sería capaz de sostener la carrocería del coche unos segundos para que mi padre pudiera escapar.

Cuando terminaba su trabajo, subíamos a su camioneta y volvíamos a casa, parando para comprar un helado por el camino, a pesar de que normalmente no me estuviera permitido tomar postre antes de la cena. Mi padre siempre pedía ron y pasas, mientras yo elegía un sabor diferente cada vez, o a veces dos medias bolas de dos clases distintas.

Una noche que no podía dormir fui al salón y lo encontré tumbado boca arriba a oscuras, como si estuviera dormido, pero respirando normalmente, Había metido en casa el tocadiscos del garaje y oí el suave chirrido de la aguja a cada vuelta sobre el disco.

-Hola, hija-dijo

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté

-Escucho música-contestó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo .

Me eché a su lado, cerré los ojos y permanecí inmóvil, hasta que de pronto el suelo desapareció y lo único que existía en el mundo era yo, suspendida en la oscuridad, y el sonido de las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi en el tocadiscos.

En NYADA descubrí el amor por el violín, se volvió como una obsesión, evitaba las fiestas y no me relacionaba mucho, prefería quedarme a ensayar un poco más, en consecuencia las experiencias sexuales con chicos de mi edad eran limitadas. Tocar el violín parecía agudizar mis sentidos.

Tomé clases con el señor Van der Vielt me trataba más como si fuera un instrumento que una persona. Me colocaba los brazos en posición o me ponía una mano en la espalda para enderezarme la columna, como si estuviera hecha de madera y no de carne. Siempre fue absolutamente casto, y a pesar de esto, de su edad y de su olor agrio y su cara huesuda, empezaba a sentir algo por él.

De vez en cuando fingía ejecutar mal una nota o hacía un movimiento torpe con mi muñeca con la esperanza de que me tocará la mano para corregirme.

-Rachel-me dijo un día en voz baja-, si sigues haciendo eso no te daré más clases.

No volvía tocar una nota falsa.

El motivo de mi enojo y desnudez había sido porque esa noche había salido a un bar de Camden Town tocando con un grupo que tocaba rock blues, sentí como mis dedos se paralizaron, y me salté una nota. Nadie se dio cuenta.

Brody quien también tocaba y cantaba en la banda me dijo que no debía preocuparme.

-A todos nos pasa algún día cariño-dijo

Pero no a mí. Me sentí humillada.

Dejé a la banda en el pub sin tomar una copa con ellos, y fui al metro para ir a Ealing, al departamento de Finn. Me había confundido con el horario de su avión, y creía que viajaría en el vuelo nocturno y llegaría más tarde, por la mañana, e iría directamente a la oficina sin pasar por casa, lo que me daba oportunidad de dormir en una cama cómoda toda la noche y escuchar un poco de música. Otro de los motivos por los cuales seguía saliendo con él era la calidad de su equipo de música, y que tuviera suficiente espacio en el suelo del salón para tumbarse.

Tras unas horas escuchando Vivaldi, concluí que aquella relación, por agradable que fuera en general, estaba estrangulando mi impulso creativo. Seis meses de arte encorsetado, música encorsetada y ¡Por dios sexo encorsetado! Tenía la sensación de estar atada a una cadena que yo misma me había puesto al cuello.

Debía encontrar la manera de soltarme.

Me levanté antes de que amaneciera agradeciendo que Fin tomará Nytol para dormir, tome solo un par de hoja, y le deje una nota en la cocina:

_**Perdona por el ruido. Que duermas bien. Ya te llamaré.- Rachel.**_

Tomé la Central Line del metro, extrañaba mi amado New York pero el aire londinense me despejaba, me había mudado con Santana, Kurt y Britt después de graduarnos.

En Marbel Arch subió una mujer bastante guapa morena de ojos azules, alta, y un buen cuerpo, se acomodó junto a la puerta frente a mí. Usaba un traje sastre ceñido al cuerpo, siempre me había preguntado cómo sería estar con una mujer.

Soy una persona educada y moví el estuche del violín para acomodarme, ella paso entre el tumulto de gente y se puso detrás de mí. El tren arrancó con una sacudida, desequilibrando a los pasajeros. La morena infernal salió disparada hacia delante yo enderecé la espalda para no perder el equilibrio. Llevaba una blusa escotada, por un momento sentí sus pechos apretándose contra mí, puso su mano en el vidrio del vagón y aspire su dulce olor, cerré los ojos y me imaginé cómo sería estar debajo de ella. No podía mirar sus piernas.

Cuando llegamos a Bond Street una anciana entro a la fuerza. Un pensamiento fugaz: ¿Saldría el tren de nuevo de la estación con una sacudida?

Lo hizo.

Ojos azules cayó contra mí, sintiéndome atrevida empujé hacía atrás mis glúteos, noté como su cuerpo se ponía tenso. La anciana empezó a retroceder intentando sacar un libro de su bolso, y clavó el codo en la espalda de ojos azules, se acercó más a mí para darle espació, o quizá simplemente le gustaba la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos.

Apreté más fuerte los muslos. El vagón dio otra sacudida. Se relajó.

Ahora su cuerpo estaba firmemente pegado contra el mío, y envalentonada por nuestra aparente fortuita proximidad, me apoyé solo un poquito, empujando la pelvis hacia ella de manera que su falda fuera parte de mí e hiciera presión contra mi sexo. Bajo más su mano por el vidrio de modo que estábamos prácticamente abrazadas.

Me latía el corazón con fuerza y sentí una punzada súbita de miedo, pensando que había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Qué haría si me dirigía la palabra? ¿o si me besaba? Me pregunté cómo sería besar a una mujer, sentir su lengua, si ella era buena besando, si era de clase de mujer que metería y sacaría su lengua de forma horrible, como un lagarto, o si sería de las que me apartaría los cabellos y me besaría lentamente, como si me saboreara.

Sentí una humedad cálida entre las piernas y me di cuenta, con una mezcla de vergüenza y placer, de que se me habían mojado las bragas.

Ojitos azules estaba volviendo la cara hacia mí, intentando mirarme a los ojos, y yo mantuve la mirada baja y el rostro impasible, como si la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío no tuviera nada de especial y aquella fuera mi forma habitual de viajar en metro.

Temiéndome lo que sucedería si continuaba mucho más tiempo atrapada entre el vidrio del vagón y aquella mujer salí en la siguiente estación sin mirar atrás.

Sentí que me seguían así que doble ala izquierda y baje por la calle buscando el camino que me llevaba al parque me di cuenta de que estaba delante de un club de striptease al que fui pocas semanas después de llegar a Londres. Había ido con una amiga, una chica con quien trabaje en un restaurante, también fue novia de Santana cuando vivía en New York.

Dani había oído que bailar era la forma más fácil de ganar dinero en la ciudad. Trabajabas en locales sórdidos un par de meses más o menos y luego encontrabas empleo en uno de los elegantes, donde lo frecuentaban celebridades y futbolistas te metían fajos de billetes en la tanga como si fuera confeti.

Nunca trabaje de eso ni lo haría.

Dani y yo entramos en un local donde me decepcione porque el hombre que nos recibió en la entrada con alfombre roja no nos llevara a una habitación de mujeres escasamente vestidas meneando las caderas, sino que nos llevó a su despacho.

Le preguntó a Dani qué experiencia tenía exceptuando cuando se subía a bailar a las mesas del restaurante. Después la miro de arriba y abajo, como un jockey evaluando un caballo de subasta.

Entonces me miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Tú también buscas trabajo, guapa?

-No, gracias-contesté- Ya tengo. Solo la acompaño

-Aquí no toca nadie a nadie. Si intentan algo los echamos inmediatamente-añadió, esperanzado.

Negué con la cabeza. Sinceramente si hubiera preferido brevemente vender mi cuerpo por dinero, si no fuera por los riesgos que comporta, habría preferido la prostitución. No sé por qué me parecía más honesto.

Dani duro aproximadamente unos seis meses, una chica del trabajo la delato diciendo que estaba saliendo con dos chicas que frecuentaba el lugar.

Pase por donde solía trabajar y empujada por la curiosidad repentina, aparté más fuerte el violín y empuje la puerta.

Estaba cerrada con llave, no era raro pues eran las ocho de la mañana.

Dos hombres pasaron lentamente en una camioneta blanca y bajaron la ventanilla.

-Vuelve a la hora del almuerzo guapa- gritó uno de ellos

Se veían simpáticos. Con mi vestido negro y el maquillaje de roquera de la noche anterior, probablemente parecería una chica desesperada por encontrar un empleo. ¿Y si lo era, qué?

Ya estaba hambrienta y tenía la boca seca. Me empezaron a doler los brazos. Resignada regrese a mi apartamento, me quite el vestido y puse una alarma a las tres, para tocar algo en el metro durante las aglomeraciones.

Me desperté sintiéndome descansada y mucho más positiva. Fui a mi armario encontrando mis adorados y desgarrados jeans que uso cuando toco algo más country, pero aquel día sentía que era el día de Vivaldi y exige un aspecto más clásico.

El vestido negro de terciopelo habría sido mi primera opción, pero estaba arrugado en una pila en el suelo, elegí una falda negra hasta la rodilla, y una blusa blanca con escote, y unas medias a juego con unas botas negras hasta los tobillos que el efecto general fuera un poco recatado. Victoriano gótico, el estilo que me gustaba y que Finn detestaba; él creía que lo vintage era para aspirantes a modernos que no se duchaban

Cuando llegué a Totthenham Court Road, la estación donde tenía un lugar reservado para tocar, el metro ya empezaba a estar atascado. Me instale en mi zona, contra la pared, frente a la primera serie de escaleras mecánicas. Había leído un estudió en una revista que decía que la gente estaba dispuesta a dar dinero a los músicos callejeros si tenía unos minutos para decidirse.

Sabía que mientras tocaba debía mirar a los ojos y sonreír y dar las gracias, pero estaba tan perdida en mi música que a menudo lo olvidaba, cuando tocaba Vivaldi era imposible que conectara con nadie.

Toqué hasta que los brazos me dolieron y el estomagó empezó a quejarse, era más tarde de lo que había planeado. Llegué a casa a las diez.

Hasta la mañana siguiente conté mis ganancias y descubrí un billete rojo nuevo pulcramente metido en un pequeño desgarro del forro de la funda de terciopelo.

Alguien me había dejado cincuenta libras.


	2. La mujer del violín

**Descargo: Quinn G!P, Glee no me pertenece, y la historia aquí mencionada tampoco solo es una adaptación del libro Ochenta melodías de una pasión en amarillo escrita por Vina Jackson, así es soy un chico me encanta Achele/faberry desde sus inicios, gracias por leer.**

**Capítulo 2: La mujer del violín.**

**POV Quinn **

Las mareas de casualidades se mueven de formas curiosas.

La sesión de aquel día con las modelos para la nueva colección de Nicolas Ghesquière se había alargado más de lo que hubiera querido, cada tanto me interrumpían con alguna excusa estúpida. Trataba de variar a la hora de elegir mis sesiones fotográficas y conocer más gente creativa, nunca repetía en ningún aspecto de mi vida.

Aunque no necesito el empleo, diez años antes tras el fallecimiento de mi padre, recibí una buena suma como herencia, no me lo esperaba nunca habíamos tenido una buena relación, daba por hecho que el dinero sería de Frannie, con quien no tengo un contacto regular nunca he tenido nada en común. Fue una sorpresa agradable.

Una encrucijada invisible más en el camino de la vida.

Después de la sesión tenía una cita con un par de aspirantes a fotógrafas en mi despacho, para organizar un par de tutorías y responder sus dudas sobre alguna que otra técnica. Había pensado ir a ver una película de estreno en el Cruzon West End, a última hora de la tarde, pero mire la hora y no llegaba. Tampoco era importante, podía ir durante el fin de semana.

Mi celular vibró y sonreí, arrastrándome como un cangrejo sobre la lisa superficie de la mesa. Respondí. Era un mensaje.

**¿Quieres quedarte?- Kitty**

Suspiré. ¿Debía o no debía?

Llevaba un año viéndome con Kitty y ya no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ella y por todo el asunto. Teóricamente no corría ningún peligro porque empezamos a salir una vez que ella dejó de ser una modelo regular en aquella agencia en la que solía trabajar los fines de semana y a quien le daba clases de fotografía.

Pensé que duraría unos días, así que la cuestión ética estaba resuelta, pero ya no estaba segura de querer seguir con la relación.

Decidí no responderle inmediatamente, teniendo más tiempo para reflexionar, recogí mi chamarra de piel negra gastada del colgador de la pared, metí las cámaras que había usado para la sesión de hoy y salí a la calle.

Amaba el frío de Londres, mudarme a esta ciudad había sido la mejor decisión del mundo.

Camine disfrutando el gélido paisaje hasta llegar al metro, estaba oscureciendo. Me sentí amenazada por las multitudes de la hora pico que descendían apresuradas iban y venían en varias direcciones.

Normalmente a estas horas ya estaría en mi casa, lejos del centro de Londres, tome el periódico gratuito de la tarde que siempre ofrecían a la entrada, camine a lo largo de la estación.

Kitty era de descendencia alemana, rubia y era estupenda en la cama. El cuerpo le olía a menudo al aceite de coco y crema aromática que usaba para hidratar la piel. Tras una noche entera con ella normalmente acababa con un ligero dolor de cabeza debido al fuerte olor. Tampoco pasaba noches enteras junto a ella. Solo teníamos sexo y era divertido, charlábamos un poco y nos despedíamos hasta la próxima vez. Ese era el tipo de relación que buscaba de Kitty, sin ataduras, sin preguntas, sin exclusividades, solo satisfacíamos nuestras necesidades, también era consciente de que nunca había tomado la iniciativa. Esas cosas suelen pasar.

El tren se detuvo mientras soñaba despierta. Allí debía hacer un transbordo a la Northen Line, a través de un laberinto de pasillos. Siempre he detestado aquel metro, pero tengo mucho que ver con el medio ambiente así que no suelo usar mi carro.

Los olores conocidos de la hora pico: sudor. Resignación, y depresión, le agradecieron a mis sentidos mientras me dirigía a la escalera mecánica, y un sonido lejano de música llegó mis oídos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que estuve a solas con Kitty. El mesero nos había llevado los dos cafés afuera. El café doble habitual mío y un capuchino más sofisticado con algún añadido seudoitaliano para Klitty, había encendido un cigarro después de pedirme permiso, sabía que yo odiaba el olor, pero lo deje pasar.

-¿Estas contenta con la nueva firma de modelaje?-Pregunté.

-Mucho- Confirmo

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer? ¿Quedarte en Londres y seguir con esta empresa?

-Es probable

Kitty tenía los ojos verdes, un tono más fuerte que los míos, llevaba su cabellera rubia recogida en un moño francés, si es que todavía se llama así. Sobre la frente le caía un flequillo poco tupido.

-Me gustaría estudiar fotografía, algún día no tendré este escultural cuerpo

-¿Fotografía en modelaje?-Pregunté

-No lo creo

-Lástima- conteste.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa inquisitiva

-Creo que lo harías muy bien

-¿En serio?

-Eres muy amable Quinn

Tomé un sorbo de mi café, era excelente caliente lo que requería para este clima, puse cuatro terrones de azúcar y lo agité quitando el sabor amargo.

-Ni hablar

-A mí me gustan todas tus fotografías- Añadió, bajando los ojos, casi pestañeando.

-Siempre has hecho una buena carrera, el modelaje se te da natural, he visto un par de fotos que has tomado tienes una mano natural y una buena comprensión del tema

-Tienes una gran pasión…Por la fotografía- Comento rápidamente.

-Eso espero

Fue ahí cuando caí en la trampa de Kitty, la primera vez que estuve con ella, sentí el intercambio de energía cuando levanto de nuevo su cabeza y noté que tenía la piel enrojecida hasta su espectacular escote, siempre llevaba camisetas blancas ceñidas, estrechas en la cintura, que realzaban su opulencia. Ya no era un tema de asesorías.

Detuve mi respiración un momento, vaya sí que era atractiva, acabe con la pueril conversación rozando mis dedos por las largas y afinadas uñas pintadas de escarlata de Kitty, dos anillos gruesos, uno con un pequeño diamante.

Kitty se miró la mano y respondío a la pregunta no formulada.

-Estoy comprometida desde hace un año. Él está en Italia, viene a verme de vez en cuando, pero ya no estoy segura de que vayamos en serio, por si te lo preguntabas.

-Ya- Sentí sus manos anormalmente calientes

-¿Tu no llevas anillos Quinn?- Preguntó

-No-

Una hora más tarde, estábamos en el dormitorio de ella en Shoreditch, el ruido de los clientes de los clubes nocturnos de Hoxton, que hablaban con voz fuerte en la acera, se filtraba por la ventana.

Nos besamos, su aliento era un coctel de tabaco, capuchino. Su aliento se detenía mientras mis manos pasaban por su cintura, y apretaba su torso contra sus pechos, sentí su lengua explorándome sensualmente la oreja izquierda, a la vez que me acariciaba el lóbulo y después lo lamía por dentro provocando que me tensara de placer y excitación.

Comencé a deshacer su complicado peinado, quitando un par de broches, lo estaba disfrutando, lo hacía lentamente, ella soltaba suspiros. Esto es lo que más aprecio la calma antes de la tormenta, quería imprimir cada momento con Kitty alargarlo al máximo, visiones completamente nuevas que recorrían el camino desde la desde las puntas de los dedos, por todo mi cuerpo, a lo largo de mi erección, si dije erección era uno de esos casos entre cien que nacía con el gen ASIP. Respiré profundamente y capté su olor por primera vez era desconocido y débil aceite de coco.

-¿Qué perfume llevas?- Pregunté intrigada.

-Ah eso-Kitty sonrió disimuladamente- No es perfume, es una crema. Me doy un masaje con ella cada mañana. Me mantiene la piel suave. ¿No te gusta Quinn?

- Es rara-Reflexione y añadí- Eres tu

Kitty se alejó para desabrocharse el sostén y sus pechos se desbordaron, sorprendentemente altos y firmes. Un día me dejo usar las horquillas que usaba en el pelo para endurecer sus pezones, me quede sin habla el dolor y el placer que vi me dejo cautivada.

-A menudo, en los descansos durante las primeras sesiones te sorprendía mirándome ¿Sabes?-Comenté

-Pues sí

-Si tú lo dices- Mi voz salió seductoramente ronca

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?, siempre usaba esas faldas cortas, siempre se paseaba por el escenario improvisado jugueteando con el doblez de esta, en cada descanso solía masajeárselas y yo me concentraba en no mirarlas demasiado, siempre con su sonrisa enigmática, con esos labios carnosos, tenía un carácter fuerte lo cual siempre he apreciado en una mujer.

Eso no era hacer el amor, era tener una buena sesión de sexo, caí varias veces de la misma manera en la cama de Kitty.

Recuerdo que me miró a los ojos, buscando deseo.

-Cógeme- Me dijo casi rogando

- Creí que nunca me lo pedirías

Avancé por el pasillo que conducía al andén de la Northern Line, acompañada de la multitud de la hora punta como si fuera prisionera estrechamente custodiada, me llegaron los acordes de una melodía conocida.

El sonido de un violín que perforaba el ruido sofocado de los pasajeros vespertinos llegó hasta mí, más fuerte cada a paso, hasta que reconocí que alguien tocaba la segunda sección de Las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, aunque fuera la parte del violín principal, sin el acompañamiento de toda la orquesta como contrapunto del concierto. Pero el tono agudo que no requería apoyo de la orquesta. Apresuré mis pasos, dejando que la música fluyera dentro de mis oídos atentos.

En la encrucijada de cuatro túneles, en un espacio más abierto, donde una hilera de ascensores engullía riadas de pasajeros al tiempo que otros escupían a otras tantas hacia las profundidades del sistema de transporte, había una chica tocando su instrumento con los ojos cerrados. Los cabellos negros le caían sobre los hombros, parecía habérselo planchado, amo a las mujeres con ese estilo.

Me paré con dificultad, impidiendo el paso de los demás pasajeros, hasta que conseguí refugiarme en una esquina donde nadie me interrumpía y pude estudiar a aquella chica con más detalle.

No, no estaba enchufada a nada. La riqueza del sonido se debía únicamente a la acústica de la zona y al vigoroso glissando de su arco contra las cuerdas.

Que buena es, por dios, pensé.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba atentamente una pieza clásica, siempre he usado la música de este estilo como cuando alguien se limpia los oídos, nos purifica.

Cuando era pequeña mi madre Judy me compró un abono de temporada a unos conciertos que celebraban en Central Park, viví ahí hasta que cumplí veinte. Durante seis meses, en conciertos matutinos que servían como ensayo para la verdadera interpretación de la noche para un público adulto, la orquesta, los violinistas y los solistas invitados ofrecieron una maravillosa introducción al mundo y repertorio de la música clásica. Ahora que tengo veinticuatro he gastado parte de la fortuna de mi padre en discos pero solo de acetato: Tchaikovsky, , Rachmaniov, Berlioz y Prokofiev.

Aunque también he disfrutado con bandas como, radio head, David Bowie, Joan Jett, Metallica, Phoenix, incluso inicie mis clases de guitarra eléctrica contra las críticas de Judy gracias a la influencia de Queen y su enigmática canción Bohemian Rhapsody.

También empezaba a fumar, incluso me pinte el pelo de rosa, pantalones de cuero para darme un aire rockero. La música clásica me ayudo cuando me cansaba de estos géneros.

Los ojos de esa joven seguían cerrados mientras se mecía suavemente sobre uno y otro pie, fundiéndose con la melodía. Llevaba una falda que dejaba ver sus bronceadas y kilométricas piernas, parecía ser bajita, adoro el estilo victoriano que brillaba ligeramente bajo la luz artificial subterránea. Me sedujo su piel, era el tipo de chica morena que me seducía ligeramente.

Miré con cautela y ella con fragilidad movía su muñeca al mover el arco cadenciosamente con el violín apretado contra su cuello.

El violín parecía viejo, remendado en dos lugares distintos con cinta en las últimas, todo este espectáculo era como un regalo para la vista combinaba con la pequeña intérprete.

Me quedé parada unos cinco minutos, sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo, ignorando el continuo fluir de pasajeros, solo podía concentrarme en la violinista con cautivada atención mientras ella tocaba las intrincadas melodías de Vivaldi con entusiasmo y total falta de interés por el entorno y el público involuntario o el forro raído de terciopelo del estuché del violín, a sus pies en el suelo, donde se acumulaban poco a poco monedas, a pesar de que ningún transeúnte hiciera ninguna contribución mientras yo estaba ahí, toda oídos y completamente fascinada.

La chica no abrió los ojos ni una sola vez, perdida en su trance, la mente engullida en el mundo de la música, volando con las alas de la canción.

También cerré mis ojos, intentando inconscientemente reunirme con ella en ese otro mundo que ella había fabricado, donde la melodía borraba formas de la realidad. Pero volví a abrir una y otra vez, deseosa de ver como se movía el cuerpo de la chica con movimientos casi imperceptibles, con todos los tendones en los músculos invisibles intentando llegar al éxtasis. Cómo me habría gustado saber qué sentía la chica en aquel momento, en su mente y en su cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de llegar al final del allegro del invierno. Saqué la cartera del bolsillo interior de la chamarra de piel y busque un billete. Antes de ir a la sesión fotográfica había pasado por un cajero.

Dude brevemente entre un billete de veinte y uno de cincuenta, miré a la joven, una diosa, y seguí la incipiente ola de movimiento que recorría todo mi cuerpo mientras la muñeca lanzaba el arco en un ángulo insólito hacia las cuerdas del instrumento cada vez más. Por un instante, su blusa se tensó que parecía a punto de rasgarse, tirando sobre el sostén negro que se transparento, me sentí exaltada.

Sentí una tensión en mi entre pierna, tomé el billete de cincuenta libras y lo deje en el estuche del violín rápidamente, escondiéndolo bajo una capa de monedas para que no llamara la atención de algún transeúnte, todo sin que la chica de piernas de infarto me viera.

Me alejé justo cuando la melodía se detuvo con un acorde, el ruido habitual del metro prevaleció de nuevo y los apresurados pasajeros siguieron circulando en distintas direcciones.

Al llegar a casa desempolvé a Vivaldi de mi repertorio persona.

Recordé los ojos cerrados de la mujer- ¿De qué color serían?-Mientras me dejaba llevar por la música. La próxima vez que me acostará con Kitty pondría está música. Sin duda.

¿Cómo sería aquella violinista en la cama?

Me ausente de las sesiones fotográficas al día siguiente.

Dos días más tarde me encontraba de nuevo en la hora pico de la estación Tottheman Court Road.

Quería volver a ver a aquella intérprete. Descubrir otras piezas de música, también claro el color de sus ojos. Me moría por verlos. O si vestía de otro modo dependiendo de la elección de la música.

Pero no estaba. En el sitio de la chica había un chico con cabellos largos y grasientos, que se movía con pedantería mientras tocaba mal Wonderwall, depuél el muy insensible arruino All my loving de seguro Sir. Paul Mccartney hubiera tomado su guitarra y la estrellaría con la cabeza de aquel chico.

Durante los siguientes cinco días salía a toda prisa de mi estudio, y la esperaba en la estación.

Me encontré a más músicos callejeros arruinando los éxitos de mi adolescencia. Nunca regreso la violinista. Sabía que los músicos tenían sus lugares y horas convenidos, pero no tenía forma de descubrir el horario de la chica.

Quizá solo era una intérprete ocasional y no volvería a aparecer por allí.

Finalmente accedí a llamar a Kitty.

Fue como sexo de venganza, como si estuviera castigándola por no ser la violinista, la tomé con demasiada brusquedad de lo normal. Ella no dijo nada, pero no me había gustado. Sujete sus brazos los puse en su espalda poniéndola en cuatro, apreté brutalmente sus muñecas y la tome profundamente.

Termine de desquitar mi ira.

-¿Disfrutas haciéndome daño?- Me pregunto más tarde después que tirara sin piedad de su cabello, estábamos tomando vino, agotadas y sudorosas

-A veces sí- Respondí

-¿Sabes que no me importa, verdad?

-Lo sé Kitty- reconocí con un suspiro- A lo mejor lo hacía por eso. Pero ¿A ti te gusta?

- No estoy muy segura Quinn

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, se giró y se quedó dormida. Por la mañana se marchó temprano, dejo una nota disculpándose sobre una entrevista para una nueva sesión fotográfica, mire algunos cabello que yo misma había arrancado la noche anterior sobre la almohada.

Durante el siguiente mes no puse ningún CD de música clásica cuando estaba sola. No me parecía bien. Acabe mis contratos con casi todas las agencias de modelaje, sentía la necesidad de volver a viajar. ¿Ámsterdam?, ¿New York?

Kitty había vuelto a casa de su madre necesitaba unas semanas con su familia, no sentía la necesidad de salir a buscar a otra mujer para pasar el rato. No tenía ganas de visitar a mis amigos, o incluso a mi familia. Legué días después a la conclusión de que mis poderes de seducción me habían abandonado. Puck se ofreció a presentarme a una de sus amigas cercanas, pero preferí ver una película en el National Film Theatre, en el South Bank, tomé un periódico del metro y lo guarde en mi bolsa de piel.

Disfruté la película era un clásico de Tim Burton, el gran pez una de mis favoritas.

Días después abrí el periódico mientras desayunaba y encontré un ariculo que llamo mi atención. Una violinista callejera se vio envuelta sin querer en una pelea el cía anterior mientras tocaba en la estación Tottenham Court Road. Un grupo de borrachos de un equipo local de rugby paso por allí camino a su partido, se vieron envueltos en una pela con las autoridades del transporte de Londres, y aunque ella se mantuvo al margen, la empujaron con violencia y se le cayó el violín, estaba completamente inservible.

Lo leí unas dos veces más. La mujer se llamaba Rachel Berry.

Tenía que ser ella.

No era una casualidad. Si se había quedado sin violín mis posibilidades de volver a verla se hacen nulas, quería volver a oírla tocar.

Ya sabía su nombre: Rachel.

Tomé mi laptop y la busque, era impresionante la cantidad de chicas que aparecían, tenía Facebook al menos, la foto de su perfil era ella y algunos otros chicos más jóvenes sosteniendo un trofeo que decía Nuevas direcciones ganadores de las nacionales Ohio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría en Londres?

Su página tenía acceso limitado, no pude ver su muro, los detalles eran escasos, solo el nombre ciudad de origen, incluso había estudiado en NYADA, yo estudie en Yale nunca la vi aunque frecuentaba los bares de la zona cada viernes, sus intereses hombres y mujeres, tengo posibilidad, mire su lista de compositores clásicos y algunos coincidían con los míos.

Aquella noche me hice una cuenta falsa, y un mínimo de detalles personales, descargue una imagen de cámaras antiguas pero preferí dejarla vacía.

Tecleé un mensaje para Rachel:

**Querida Rachel Berry:**

**Sentí mucho enterarme de tu accidente. Soy una gran admiradora de tu música, y para asegurarme de que seguirás ensayando me gustaría regalarte un violín nuevo.**

**¿Estarías dispuesta a aceptar mi reto de condiciones?**

**Charlie Fabray.**

.


	3. La chica misteriosa

**Descargo: Quinn G!P, Glee no me pertenece, y la historia aquí mencionada tampoco solo es una adaptación del libro Ochenta melodías de una pasión en amarillo escrita por Vina Jackson.**

**Disculpen la tardanza pensé que había perdido el libro pero ya todo solucionado.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews **

**Capítulo 3: La chica misteriosa**

Me quede mirando los pedazos de mi violín con una curiosa sensación de distancia como si una parte de mi alma se hubiera ido.

Sin el instrumento en mis manos, me sentía como si yo no estuviera presente, como si hubiera observado la escena desde arriba. Como si alguna parte de mi cuerpo hubiera sido mutilada. Disociación lo llamaba mi psicólogo de New York, Kurt y Santana organizaron una especie de intervención, el violín se había vuelto mi droga, tocaba en clase, y cuando salía de los ensayos aprovechaba para tocar hasta altas horas.

Habría llorado si hubiera sido de las chicas que lloran, bueno tal vez alguna vez lo fui pero ya no más a mis veinte tres años he cambiado desde cantaba para el club Glee de Ohio. No es que no apreciará que mi gran amigo estaba hecho añicos, si no que cuando tenía un problema, o estaba demasiado triste mis emociones las exteriorizaba con el arco en mano y el violín recargado contra mi cuello.

-Lo siento guapa- Tartamudeó uno de los jugadores de rugby, tambaleándose hacía mí con el aliento cargado de alcohol.

Al parecer el equipo local de rugby jugaba su pase a las finales, se habían enfrentado en la estación camino al partido. El altercado se desató a pocos metros de donde yo estaba tocando. Como siempre, estaba tan sumida en la música que no oí el comentario que uno de los bandos había hecho al otro para encender la mecha. Ni siquiera me enteré de la pelea hasta que un cuerpo rechoncho me cayó encima, lanzando mi violín contra la pared y volcando el estuché y desparramando las monedas, como canicas en un patio de colegio.

Un par de guardias robustos separaron a los aficionados enardecidos y los amenazaros con llevarlos al ministerio. El fuego se apagó rápidamente y los hombres desaparecieron como ratas en los intestinos de la estación, corriendo por las escaleras mecánicas y túneles.

Me senté apoyada contra la pared donde antes estaba tocando Bittersweet Symphony, y abracé los pedazos de mi violín contra el pecho como si fuera un bebé. No era un violín caro, pero tenía un tono precioso y lo echaría de menos. Mi pare Leroy me lo regalo cuando Carmen Tibedaux me invitó a la muestra de talentos en mi tercer año.

Prefiero las cosas de segunda mano, y mi padre era especialista en localizarlos, me encanta pensar en todas las personas que lo habrán usado y compartido tantas historias con su melodía.

Encontrarle un sustituto para mí era una pesadilla, a pesar de las insistencias de Finn en comprarme uno nuevo.

Me sentía como pordiosera caminando por la estación y recogiendo las monedas que se habían desparramado, con el violín destrozado la mano. Uno de los agentes del metro me pidió mis datos, para redactar el informe y se molestó al comprobar que no podía darle ninguna información sobre lo sucedido.

-No tiene un gran talento para la observación-Dijo con sarcasmo

-No-Contesté, mirándole las manos rechonchas mientas pasaba las hojas de su cuaderno

Finalmente había recogido más de diez libras de los amables pasajeros antes de que los estúpidos me rompieran el violín. Hacía un mes que el misterioso transeúnte dejó un billete de cincuenta en mi estuche. Todavía lo conservaba, bien guardado en mi cajón de la ropa interior, aunque Dios sabe la necesidad que tenía de gastarlo. Había aumentado las horas de trabajo dando clases de canto, esperaba que algún violinista se enfermara y me llamaran, y a pesar de sobrevivir a base de café y fideos precocinados, Kurt me ayudaba a pagar el alquiler del último mes.

Desee la pelea por el Cd de Vivaldi solo había visto a Finn una vez, y le conté, probablemente de mala manera, que no me iba muy bien y que necesitaba detener nuestra relación para concentrarme en la música.

-¿Rompes conmigo para estar con un violín?

Finn parecía incrédulo. Era rico, guapo, estaba en la edad que según el deberíamos tener hijos; nadie había roto nunca con el.

-Solo es un paréntesis

Se lo dije mirando la pata reluciente de uno de sus taburetes de diseño de acero inoxidable. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-No existen los paréntesis en las relaciones, Rachel. ¿Estás saliendo con otro? ¿Es Brody? ¿El del grupo?

Me agarró de las manos.

-Vaya que frías tienes las manos-Dijo

Siempre he amado mis manos, son pequeñas y estilizadas, como de pianista, como dice Hiram.

Sentí un súbito afecto por Finn y me volví para pasarle la mano por su cabellera y darle un tirón a un mechón.

-Au-Se quejó-No hagas eso

Se inclinó y me besó. Tenía los labios secos, me rozó con suavidad. No intentó atraerme hacia él. Su boca sabía a té. Me sentí mareada inmediatamente.

Lo aparté y me levanté, dispuesta a recoger mi violín, mi bolsa con ropa, y un cepillo de dientes, las pocas cosas que guardaba en un cajón de su departamento.

-No me digas que rechazas una proposición sexual- Se burló Finn

-No me encuentro bien- Dije

-Bueno, por primera vez en la vida, La señorita Berry tiene dolor de cabeza.

Se puso de pie con las manos en las caderas como un niño petulante.

Recogí mis cosas y me di media vuelta y me marché. Llevaba la ropa que menos le gustaba a Finn : Zapatillas, medias, y una falda bastante provocativa, abrí la puerta del departamento, me sentí más yo misma de lo que me había sentido en meses, como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

-Rachel…-Corrió detrás de mí y me agarró un brazo mientras salía, obligándome a volverme de cara a él.-Te llamaré ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo.

-Muy bien- Me marché sin mirar atrás, imaginándome que me observaba desaparecer por la escalera. Oí el chasquido del pestillo de la puerta al llegar al corredor de la planta baja, fuera de su vista.

Desde entonces me llamaba de ven en cuando, al principio cada noche, y después dos o tres veces a la semana, mientras yo, por mi parte, ignoraba todos sus mensajes. Una vez me llamó a las tres de la madrugada, borracho, y dejó mensajes confusos en la contestadora.

-Te echo de menos preciosa.

Nunca me había llamado preciosa, me pregunte si realmente lo había llegado a conocer.

No tenía intención de llamarlo precisamente desde entonces, aunque supiera que aprovecharía la oportunidad para comprarme un nuevo violín.

Camine delante de la estación, no había hecho muchos amigos desde que llegue a Londres. Saqué el celular del bolsillo y repasé los números de mi agenda, y después pensé en llamar a Brody. Era músico, lo entendería, se enfadaría si se enteraba que no lo había llamado, y Finn se pondría furioso si alguien le decía que nos había visto.

Quizá Dani, hace un año que no la veía y no sabía nada de ella, solo quizá algunas publicaciones en Facebook.

Pulse llamar.

Sonó el teléfono. Respondió una voz femenina de un tono de voz sensual, adormilada, y algo aguda.

-¿Hola?-Dije

Me esforcé por oír a través del tráfico.

-Perdona, creo que me equivoqué de número. Quiero hablar con Dani

-Ah, esta aquí-Dijo la chica-Pero ahora no puede contestar

-¿Puedo hablar con ella? ¿Puedes decirle que soy Rachel?

-Ah…Rachel, a Dani le encantaría hablar contigo pero…, bueno tiene la boca ocupada

Oí risitas y un roce y después la voz de Dani al teléfono.

-¡Enana, guapísima!- Exclamó- ¡Rachel cuánto tiempo!

Más roces y después un gemido suave a través del receptor.

-¿Dani? ¿Sigues ahí?

Otro gemido. Más roces.

-No cuelgues, no cuelgues- Dijo- Espera un momento

El sonido apagado de una mano sobre el receptor y, de fondo, una risita masculina gutural y grave.- Detente- Dijo ella en un susurro- Rachel es amiga mía-Entonces volvió- Perdona Rachel, Emily intentaba distraerme, ¿Cómo estás, cielo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Las imaginé juntas en la cama y sentí una punzada de envidia. Dani era la única chica que conocía cuya capacidad sexual parecía rivalizar con la mía.

Recordé cuando fuimos a Soho, a comprar un vibrador, horas antes de su entrevista en aquel club de striptease. Yo estaba un poco avergonzada, y me quedé a su lado sin saber qué hacer, observando cómo ella elegía tranquilamente juguetes de todas formas y colores y los frotaba con su suave piel interior de la muñeca para probar la sensación.

-¿Cuál es el mejor?- Preguntó al dependiente

Él la miró como si fuera una marciana, yo sentí que la tierra temblaba bajo mis pies, y deseé que me tragara.

-No…Lo…Sé- Dijo él, haciendo una pausa entre cada palabra por si ella no comprendía.

-¿Por qué no?-Insistió

-No tengo vagina

Ella sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se llevó cuatro.

Despeje la mente y me dio su nueva dirección, una hora después estaba sentada en un columpio en el salón de su departamento de Notting Hill, tomando café, la suerte para Dani había cambiado para mejor.

-Te ha ido bien con el baile, por lo que veo

-Cielos, no-Dijo, pagando la cafetera-Fue horroroso. No gane nada me despidieron. He estado jugando póquer en línea- Dijo señalando con la cabeza el ordenador-He ganado una fortuna

Una puerta, probablemente la del baño se abrió en el pasillo y salió una nube de vapor. Una sonrisa lánguida iluminó la cara de Dani, que volvió la cabeza al opir el ruido.

-Es Emily-Dijo- Se estaba duchando

-¿Hace mucho que salen?

-Bastante-Contesto con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que ella entraba en el salón.

Era una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto en mi vida, Con los cabellos oscuros y abundantes, usaba unos jeans, una camisa informal negra de manga corta, con todos los botones desabrochados dejando a la vista su sujetador y sus abdominales, era la viva imagen de Shane de aquella serie The L Word Dani, Santana y yo estábamos tan enganchadas.

Se quedé en silencio junto a la cocina, secándose los cabellos con una toalla, con tanto estilo como si esperara algo.

-Voy a despedir a esta hermosura- Dijo Dani con un guiño, y se levantó del sofá

Vi como sacaba un fajo de billetes de un sobre que había encima del librero y lo ponía en la mano de Emily. Él dobló los billetes y los guardó discretamente en el bolsillo de atrás de los jeans sin contarlos.

-Gracias Dani- Dijo Emily- Ha sido un placer

-El placer ha sido todo mío- Contestó ella, abriendo la puerta del apartamento y besándola afectuosamente en ambas mejillas.

-siempre había querido decirle algo así a una chica- Dijo cuando volvió al sofá

-¿Es una…?

-¿Acompañante?- Acabó Dani por mí- Sí

-Pero tú podrías…

-¿Ligar con alguien?-volvió a acabar- Probablemente, pero me gusta pagarle, es como cambiar los roles por decirlo de algún modo, y encima no necesito preocuparme por todo lo demás

Lo entendía perfectamente. En aquel momento, o en cualquier otro en realidad, habría matado por sexo sin culpas ni complicaciones.

-¿Cómo está San?

-Bien, ella y Britt tomaron un crucero por toda Europa

-Me alegro que sean tan felices. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?- Preguntó evadiendo el tema

-No

-Perfecto sales conmigo, te distraerás invito yo, te prestaré algún vestido, conozco un sitio que te va a encantar

Pasamos la noche en un club fetichista, que ofrecía una fiesta en un gran barco en el Támesis, era increíble tanta diversidad, algunos iban vestidos con poca ropa, otros ni siquiera llevaban, y era increíble porque todos actuaban como si eso fuera lo más del mundo, yo iba vestida con un corsé azul, bragas con volantes y medias con una costura azul, Dani llevaba un traje de latex amarillo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Probé algo nuevo que se llamaba el potro sinceramente creo que perdí un poco de pudor pero ya nada importaba porque me había divertido.

Desperté más relajada que nunca, quizá tenía que ver con que había comenzado a experimentar y dejar salir todas estás emociones que con Finn no podía.

Deje la cama para buscar a Dani en la cocina, llevaba sus platos al fregadero y me saludo.

-Buenos días

-Hey, estas de buen humor

- Juge póquer esta mañana y gane dinero. Por cierto Rach tu celular no ha parado de sonar, podrías cambiar el tono

-Es Vivaldi ignorante- dije

Miré la lista de llamadas perdidas. Finn. Diez veces desde la noche anterior, dos más esta semana

-Rach estaba pensando, deberías quedarte otra noche, cocinare algo

Me duche y volví a tomar una siesta. Mientras Dani iba de compras para nuestra cena, me aburrí y le envié un mensaje diciendo si podría usar su computadora.

-Claro- contestó- no tiene contraseña

Moví el ratón hasta que se encendió la pantalla. Entré en mi cuenta de Facebook, ignoré los mensajes de Finn, vi un mensaje y acerqué eñ ratón a la pestaña, leí el mensaje al principio pensé que era Finn, pero era de un perfil que no reconocí.

Tenía una introducción bastante educada.

¿Estarías dispuesta a aceptar mi reto de condiciones?

Hice clic en el perfil, no decía nada, solo que estaba en Londres, El nombre de su perfil era Charlie Fabray.

Me sonaba un poco el apellido.

Hice mentalmente un análisis de quien podría hacerse pasar por un extraño para ver quien sabía la situación d emi violín, el mensaje no me parecía malévolo.

Me quedé mirando la pantalla.

-Estoy en casa Rach, traje algunas ensaladas

-Puedes venir

Ella se acercó y le mostré el mensaje.

-¿Qué reto?-Preguntó-¿Qué condiciones?

-No lo sé ¿Le contesto?

-Bueno eso sería un comienzo, vamos, hazlo

-¿Conocemos a alguien que se llame Charlie?

-No lo creo pero es sexy su forma de escribir tan domínate, será alguien que te ha visto tocar por ahí y le fascinaste

Apreté lentamente la pestaña de responder. Apoyé los dedos en el teclado y escribí:

**Buenas noches.**

**Gracias por tus amables palabras. ¿Cuál es tu reto? ¿Y tus condiciones?**

**Saludos**

**Rachel Berry**

La respuesta llegó al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

**Estaría perfecto verte para poder responder a tus preguntas con todo detalle**

**Charlie F.**

Llegué a la cafetería que acordamos diez minutos tarde, aquel lugar se llamaba ST. Katharine Docks, fingí que no conocía el sitio, me ahorró tener que proponer otro.

Me había puesto la ropa de Dani, la menos insinuante que encontré, no quería darle una impresión equivocada, nos habíamos acostado tarde viendo Funny Girl de nuevo, Dani es la única que puede soportarme cuando estoy en modo fan girl.

Tomé uno de sus vestidos, era de color negro, me llegaba más debajo de las rodillas y se abría en un escote modesto, tome un abrigo del mismo color a juego con unos zapatos de tacón.

Me quedaba un poco estrecho de las caderas, pero ancho de la cintura, unas medias, color carne hasta el muslo. El paquete decía: Brillo ligero, efecto piernas desnudas.

-Va a pensar que quiero acostarme con él, si me ve con estas medias- Le dije a Dani

-Bueno, quien sabe si vas a querer acostarte con él-Contestó

-¿Y si resulta ser una chica?- Le cuestione

-Pues que mejor, te unirás al lado oscuro

En vista de que la tela del vestido se marcaba mucho, Dani se había negado a dejarme salir con ropa interior, iba camino a la salida, hasta que me acorralo obligándome a entregarle las bragas, cuando salí los vecinos me miraban disgustados debido a mis gritos.

Cuando llegue a la cafetería me alegre haber tomado su abrigo, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, y si algo había aprendido en lo que llevo viviendo en Londres es que se avecina la lluvia.

Entre en el local, no era nada especial pero por el aspecto italiano y sofisticado, me imaginé que el café sería bueno, es difícil encontrar un buen lugar así aquí es un país de bebedores de café.

Miré por las ventanas. Una hermosa panorámica a los muelles. Si ya estaba allí, sin duda me había visto llegar. No vi a nadie en la planta baja, así que subí la escalera hacia el piso del café. Tampoco había nadie, solo una mujer mayor con un periódico y los restos de un capuchino- Sonó el celular. Nos habíamos dado los números por si uno de los dos se retrasaba o sufría un percance por el camino.

**Estoy abajo- **Decía el mensaje.

Maldita sea. Volví a bajar, intentando no parecer agobiada, y vi una mesa detrás de la escalera, con buena visión a los peldaños. Vi a una linda mujer, rubia en dicha mesa, si se había situado bien y había prestado atención, habría tenido una visión perfecta de mi vestido. El pensamiento de haberle dado a esa desconocida una visión de mí completamente desnuda debajo del vestido, me produjo una súbita excitación. La siguió un foco repentino de vergüenza. Debía dominarme, enseguida.

Sonrió sin dar ninguna muestra de impaciencia por mí tardanza, ni indicios de haber espiado el final de mis medias durante mi ascenso.

-Eres Rachel- No era una pregunta- Le brillaban sus ojos verdes, pero no delataba nada

Era una hermosa mujer, no estaba decepcionada de que no fuera un hombre, esto lo hacía cada vez más interesante.

-Sí-Contesté, alargándole la mano, como si fuera un encuentro laboral. Recordé la seguridad en mí misma que me había dado el corsé y eché hacia atrás los hombros con decisión.

Alargó el brazo y estrechó mi manos, su piel era suave, debía tener unos veinte tres, veinte cuatro, y era muy sexy, ¿Cómo sería que estas gentiles manos me recorrían?, me ruboricé, y volví a mirarla.

Ella amablemente me corrió la silla, me senté rápidamente.

-Me llamo Quinn Fabray, disculpa por usar un seudónimo, espero no te decepcione saber que soy una chica. Gracias por venir

-Hasta ahora no me he decepcionado, gracias por la invitación- Respondí cortésmente

-¿Te pido algo?-Preguntó

-Un café con poca leche, por favor, si puede ser. O mejor un café doble-Contesté, esperando que mis palabras no delataran mi nerviosismo.

-De acuerdo- Me sonrío amablemente

Se alejó caminando hacia la barra y al pasar por mi lado me llego su olor. Su perfume era refrescante y combinaba agradablemente con cálida su piel. Era el tipo de chica que me imaginaba en los museos, hablando de datos culturales, y música que solo ella podría apreciar.

La observe mientras pedía nuestros cafés en la barra.

Era más alta que yo, un metro sesenta tal vez, tenía un cuerpo atlético, y aunque llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, podía ver como sus piernas estaban tonificabas, quizá en su juventud practico atletismo, natación, gimnasia.

Ella estaba cautivándome, era una de esas personas que no se esfuerzan por impresionar.

Pidió una azucarera al mesero con mucha educación.

Tenía una voz delgada, y un poco ronca, con un acento de escuela privada, como me gustan, pero con una entonación irregular y me cuestioné si era inglesa. Tengo una debilidad con esto de los acentos, intenté olvidarme y que no se notara que me parecía atractiva para no darle ventaja.

Llevaba un suéter negro, una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros azul oscuro, y unas botas de piel recién lustradas. Nada de su ropa o sus modales sugería algo concreto, aparte de que me parecía simpática, y no peligrosa. Al menos no peligrosa de un modo psicópata. Quizá era peligrosa en otros sentidos, que pudieran gustarme.

Busqué en mi bolso y mandé un mensaje a Dani para comunicarle que todavía no me habían cortado en pedacitos.

Volví con una bandeja y yo quise levantarme a ayudarla a poner las tazas sobre la mesa, pero me lo impidió con un gesto, equilibrando la bandeja con una mano y dejando la taza de café delante de mí, me ofrecía azúcar y me rozó la mano con el brazo, alargando el contacto casi lo suficiente para exigirme una respuesta, ya fuera de aceptación o rechazo, pero aparté la mano fingí que no lo había notado.

Rechacé el azúcar con un gesto, no, y esperé el consabido comentario de ya eres lo bastante dulce, pero no dijo nada.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, mientras ella agitaba su café. Llevaba las uñas cortas pero bien cuidadas, seguramente Santana tendría una docena de chistes al respecto. Llevaba un reloj de plata, bastante antiguo.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Otro momento de silencio.

-Bueno, Rachel Berry- Arrastró las sílabas en la boca como si las saboreara una por una. Le miré los labios, parecían extremadamente suaves, a pesar del gesto firmé de su boca- Te estarás preguntando quien soy y de que trata esto.

Asentí y tomé un sorbo de café.

-Me gustaría comprarte un violín

-¿A cambio de qué?- Pregunté, echándome hacia adelante con interés

Reaccionó inclinándose hacia mí también, con las palmas de las manos dobre la mesa, los dedos abiertos, casi rozando los míos, un gesto que me invitaba a poner mis manos bajo las suyas.

-Me gustaría que tocarás para mí. ¿Quizá Vivladi?, solo una vez, para empezar, y tendrás tu violín, aún no he decidió dónde, pero comprendo que necesites garantías de tu seguridad, puedes traer a una amiga si quieres

Asentí. Todavía no había decidido si aceptaría el plan, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo para reflexionar, Quinn me parecía atractiva, y no había duda de que necesitaba un violín.

-¿Aceptas?-

-Sí

Lo pensaría y si era necesario me retractaría por correo electrónico.

Pidió dos cafés más sin preguntarme si quería, supongo que esperaba que me quedara un poco más.

-¿Extrañas, el violín?

-Siento que algo se desgarro en mi interior

-Entonces hagámoslo, lo más pronto posible, la semana próxima tal vez, y ate comunicaré donde quedaremos y llevare un instrumento para la ocasión, y si todo me parece satisfactorio, más tarde compraremos uno definitivo

Acepté, de nuevo ignorando el grado casi irrespetuoso de arrogancia en su tono, y, deteniendo de momento mis reservas, recogí el abrigo de la silla. Salimos juntas del café hasta que nuestros caminos se separaron.

-Rachel-Gritó, mientras me alejaba

-¿Sí?

-Ponte un vestido negro


	4. El primer concierto

**Descargo: Quinn G!P, Glee no me pertenece, y la historia aquí mencionada tampoco solo es una adaptación del libro Ochenta melodías de una pasión en amarillo escrita por Vina Jackson**

**Gracias por sus reviews es bueno saber que les está gustando****, que tengan un buen domingo.**

**Capítulo 4: El primer concierto **

**POV Quinn**

Siempre había sido una atenta lectora de las novelas de espías y había memorizado algunos detalles básicos sobre espionaje. Por eso había elegido aquel recóndito café, por eso me ubique en un rincón de la planta baja junto a la escalera, donde tenía una visión clara de la puerta pero no estaba necesariamente visible debido al deslumbramiento provocado por la luz exterior. En su caso, sin embargo, no necesitaba planear una huida.

Aunque tenía un poco de miedo, que tal si a Rachel le molestaba saber que no era un chico, algunas personas suelen tomarlo a mal.

Pero no ella simplemente me dijo que nada la había decepcionado, y eso internamente me emocionaba cada vez más.

La vi entrar, algo agitada, ella miro alrededor pero no parecía localizarme, un punto para mí. Cuando subió al primer piso, en cada peldaño el vestido ceñido le tiraba de las caderas ofreciéndome una clara panorámica del interior del vestido hasta la oscuridad entre sus tonificadas piernas me impidió seguir mi recorrido.

Sin el violín o el efecto hipnótico de su música, ahora podía concentrarme en su aspecto físico. No lo negare lo primero que vi fue su escote, llevaba el abrigo abierto, no tenía pechos grandes pero tenía unas piernas que podían dominar naciones, no era muy alta lo cual me agradaba podía rodearla con mis brazos muy cómodamente, no era de una belleza tradicional, pero en verdad destacaba, ya fuera entre la gente o sola. Si Rachel Berry era distinta, y eso me atraía enormemente.

Le envíe un mensaje de texto, y ella inmediatamente volvió a bajar las escaleras, ligeramente encendida por la vergüenza.

Había sido un encuentro increíble, me encanto su voz, seguramente tuvo entrenamiento vocal, porque vocalizaba cada palabra con suma ternura, ¿Cantaría alguna vez para mí?

Al confirmarle mis intenciones, sabía que mentalmente estaba ideando otro plan, algo más complejo, se desplegaban mis fantasías, las visiones cobraban vida, como mí amada cámara Polaroid emergiendo de una masa oscura de nubes. ¿Hasta dónde me dejaría llegar esta mujer?, ¿Hasta dónde la podría llevar?

Cuando nos despedimos note una ligera presión en mi entre pierna, Rachel había causado un efecto en lo más recóndito, estaba excitada, mire hacia abajo y pude ver que se comenzaba a marcar en mis vaqueros, Mierda.

Estaba incomoda, es horrible esta sensación, estaba excitada en plena pasarela de St. Katherine Docks.

La seguí con la mirada, ella no se volvió en ningún momento, creo que ella presentía mi contacto.

Ah, aquel reto valdría la pena. Arriesgado y emocionante, pero…

Volví a casa, y después de encargarme de mi problema me recosté en el sillón, con la mirada en el techo, empecé a recordar que durante años mi vida sexual había sido conservadora, nunca me habían faltado chicas, aceptaban mi condición sin problemas, cuando tenía tendencia a idealizar a algunas mujeres y enamorarme, solía hacerlo de chicas que eran regularmente inalcanzables.

El sexo era una ocupación más, necesaria quizá, que simplemente formaba parte del tejido atareado de la vida, al mismo nivel que los libros, el arte y la comida.

Hasta que conocí a Melody.

Había leído por curiosidad al Marqués de Sade, aunque después tuviera que tomar duchas de agua fría, también algunos clásicos de la literatura erótica, conocía los principios básicos del BDSM, la dominación, la sumisión, y la amplia gama de prácticas al uso, así como la parafernalia del mundo fetichista, pero nunca pensé en llevarlo a la práctica.

Melody había llegado de apoyo a la campaña de Christian Louboutin, la conocí en la presentación de la colección, a las afueras de Londres me dijo que estaríamos llevando la parte de la fotografía de los zapatos, algo aburrido a mi parecer, seguimos por separada la fiesta y un intercambio de miradas inquisitivas en aquel reciento, seguida de una conversación incomoda por la noche en la parte privada del bar.

Pasamos tanto tiempo en aquella campaña, que ya no sabía si nos retrasábamos por parte del personal, o tan solo para no dejarnos de vernos, su increíble parecido a Alex Kingston, fue el último paso para convertirnos en amantes, me sentía culpable después de nuestros encuentros ya que yo tenía una relación estable.

Nuestros encuentros sexuales normalmente tenían lugar en el día en habitaciones de Hotel, o en el suelo, en mi despacho, en el set después de que todos se hubieran ido.

Cada minuto contaba, y el sexo fue una verdadera revelación para las dos.

Me dejo sujetarle las muñecas casi cortándole la circulación, mientras mis rodillas hacían presión en sus piernas, estaba inmóvil y tan expuesta a mí, me movía lentamente, hasta que ella empezaba a pedirme más, estaba al borde de la situación era tan intenso y satisfactorio, me gritaba que más fuerte, la tome del cuello presionando más, ella gritaba y rogaba por más, tenía que controlarme, deje que llegara primero, y después me uní a ella.

Había sido el mejor sexo. Así comenzaron las semanas de experimentación sexual, en las que Melody, me revelo todas sus fantasías, que algunos libros definirían como sumisión. No era masoquista, ni mucho menos, el anhelo de dolor, de romper los límites, me estaban tentando, lo canalicé a la perfección dominado a Melody, probamos infinidad de cosas, hasta que ella sucumbió al peso de la realidad, no lo mencione pero ella era casada, y como era de esperarse tenía problemas en la cama con su marido, ella volvió con él, eventualmente de fueron de la ciudad.

Pero para mí había sido como abrir la caja de Pandora.

Primero tenía que poner a Rachel a prueba, asegurarme de su buena voluntad, de su propensión a jugar. Me tranquilizo ver que yo le agradaba y mostraba interés en mi persona, tenía un carácter que bien sabía no respondería a la manipulación cruda o al chantaje.

Quiero que participe en esta aventura, el experimento con total conocimiento de los riesgos y las consecuencias.

No me mal interpreten, no busco una marioneta de la que tirar los hilos a voluntad. Quiero una compañera para transgredir, cuya inquietud púlsala al unísono con la mía.

Por la brevedad del encuentro y las muchas palabras no dichas, ella ya habría deducido que el violín no era más que un cebo para atraerla, que a la largar exigiría más que un poco de música. Tal vez no fuera acto con el diablo, no se veía en ese papel maquiavélico, pero sí un juego en el que ambas participantes pudieran jugar con la otra hasta el final. En realidad no tenía idea del final que quería. Sí, deseaba probar la oscuridad, pero no sabía cuán honda podía ser.

Llame a un conocido productor de música que trabajaba cerca de mi estudio, tenía una reputación un poco dudosa. Estuve dispuesta a responder a sus preguntas. Sí, había una tienda en donde se podía alquilar un violín de buena calidad por un día, una semana o incluso un mes, y por supuesto él sabía cuál era el mejor lugar, y yo estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que fuera.

-Es para una fiesta muy privada- Expliqué- ¿Crees que aceptarían dejarse vendar los ojos?

Al otro extremo del teléfono, Mark resopló.

-¡Caray ¡Quinn! ¡Ya me gustaría que me invitaran a una fiesta así!- Se detuvo a pensar-Si conocen la pieza que quieres que toquen y les pagas bien, seguro que llegarás a un acuerdo satisfactorio. Pero tal vez sea mejor no mencionar ese requisito en el primer anunció

-De acuerdo, empezaré a hacer un boceto-

-Quin, no te olvides de contarme como te fue-Respondió Mark- Me despertaste una gran curiosida

-Te lo contaré, Gracias Mark

Al día siguiente, fui a la tienda que Mark me había recomendado. Estaba a medio camino entre Denmark Street y el West end, cerca de Charing Cross Road.

El nombre de la tienda era Tin Pan Alley, parecía que vendiera únicamente guitarras eléctricas, bajas y amplificadores; no había otros instrumentos expuestos en el escaparate: Pensando que me habían aconsejado mal, entré dudosa, pero enseguida me tranquilice con la presencia de una vitrina enorme en la que se exponían media docena de violines.

Una dependienta me saludó desde el mostrar. Llevaba una melena negro azabache, evidentemente teñida, hasta la cintura, Jeans ceñidos como una segunda piel, y la cara muy maquillada con los labios gruesos de color carmesí resaltando en primer plano. De la nariz colgaba un grueso piercing, y en la sorejas una infinidad de aretes.

-Me han dicho que alquilan instrumentos- Dije

-Así es

-Necesito un violín-Añadí

La chica me señalo la vitrina protegida con cristal.

-Elija el que quiera

-¿Se puede alquilar cualquiera?

-Sí, aunque necesitamos un depósito, en efectivo con tarjeta de crédito, y una identificación con fotografía

-Por supuesto-No había perdido la costumbre de llevar mi pasaporte a todos lados-¿Los puedo ver?

-Claro, adelante

La dependienta gótica sacó una llave de un puñado que colgaba de una larga cadena sujeta a la caja registradora y abrió la vitrina.

-No entiendo mucho de violines, la verdad. Es para una amiga. Para echarle una mano. Sobre todo toca música clásica. ¿Usted entiende de violines?-Pregunté

-Francamente no. Soy más una chica rockera y eléctrica-Contestó con una gran sonrisa

-Ya veo, ¿Cuál de estos considera el mejor?

-Supongo que será el más caro

-Imagino que tiene razón

-No es una ciencia-Dijo sonriéndome coquetamente

-Entonces que así sea

La chica me entregó uno de los violines. Parecía antiguo, con la madera de tono anaranjado, aparentemente por el uso de generaciones de propietarios anteriores, y tan pulido y brillante que reflejaba las luces fluorescentes del techo de la tienda.

Pesaba mucho menos de lo que esperaba. Me imagine que la musicalidad del instrumento dependía de la persona que lo tocaba, me enfade conmigo misma por no haber investigado un poco más.

-¿Toca algún instrumento- Le pregunte

-La guitarra – dijo ella- Pero de pequeña toque el violonchelo, más bien me obligaban. A lo mejor un día volveré a tocarlo

-Me lo llevo. Pongamos una semana-Dije abruptamente

-Estupendo

Ella saco un cuaderno y comenzó a hacer cálculos.

-¿De qué mal me voy a morir? Pregunté

El violín venia dentro de un estuche desgastado, me permití el atrevimiento de comprarle a Rachel uno nuevo.

Mande un mensaje a Rachel y le informé del día, la hora y el lugar de nuestro encuentro.

Me contesto más tarde, miré su mensaje al llegar a casa, estaba disponible y dispuesta. Me pregunto si habría que llevar partitura, pero me negué le dije que simplemente tocaría Vivaldi.

El sol estaba en lo alto sobre Hampstead Heath, los pájaros cruzaban la línea arbolada del horizonte pintado alegremente.

Era muy temprano y hacía un poco de fresco. Dejé mi BMW gris metalizado, junto a la estación el tren.

Dejé mi lectura por un momento y reconocí la silueta de Rachel acercándose, me estremecí, estaba siguiendo mis instrucciones llevaba un vestido negro no muy largo, me estaba acostumbrando a ver sus torneadas piernas, despertaban el deseo en mi interior, un abrigo del mismo color que solo ayudaba a estilizar más su figura, salí del auto mientras cruzaba la acera, le abrí la puerta, llevaba sus habituales tacones, me gustaba como se veía, yo iba con traje sastre gris para la ocasión.

-Quizá habría sido mejor que te pusieras botas-Comenté- Tendremos que caminar un poco sobre la hierba,

-Lo siento-Respondió

-Fue mi culpa, debí mencionarlo, a esta hora de la mañana, la hierba todavía está húmeda. Se mojarán tus zapatos, se estropearán. Deberías quitártelos para caminar. Por lo que veo llevas medias, ¿no?, ¿Te importa?

-No, claro que no. Llevo medias, sí

-Bien-Sonreí-¿Con cinta elástica o con liguero?

Nos miramos y se ruborizo.

-¿Cuáles habrías preferido?

-Una respuesta perfecta-Contesté, ella sonrío orgullosa.

Media hora después llegamos, aparque, le ayude a bajar a Rach, tome el violín y le ayude a descalzarse, le retire el par de tacones, y ella sonrío mi padre siempre me decía que a las mujeres les gustan los pequeños detalles y siempre hay que estar a sus órdenes.

Doble el brazo y empezamos a caminar, la guíe rodeando un par de estanques, cuando llegamos a una parte que tenía guijarros, la miré.

-Toma- Le devolví sus zapatos

Se los iba a colocar, pero la tomé de la cintura, ella instintivamente me rodeó en cuello, pase mis manos por sus piernas, y agarré el violín pegándolo a estas, se relajó y la bajé unos once metros después, llegamos a un campo circular totalmente abierto, parecía una isla surgiendo de un mar agitado, una pendiente ligera y, en lo alto, un cenador. Con columnas de hierro forjado al estilo victoriano, a juzgar por la cara de Rachel deduje que nunca lo había visto, me entraron ganas de saltare encima y deshacerme de ese estúpido vestido y tomarla, pero debía esperar, quería mi recital primero.

-Es aquí- Le di el violín y subimos las escaleras de piedra del escenario

Acerque una silla y la puse en medio Rachel se sentó asombraba por el imponente lugar.

Abrió el estuche del violín, y su sonrisa se elevó cada vez más, sus ojos color chocolate brillaron.

-Toca para mí, por favor Rachel-

Ella dejó caer el abrigo, miré sus sedosos hombros, debo darme crédito por no haber seguido mis más bajos instintos en ese momento.

Se agachó para sacar el arco del estuche, y pude ver que no llevaba sostén, Mierda.

Me dio una última mirada y comenzó a tocar Vivaldi.

Parecía que se sabía todos los conciertos de memoria. Era una pieza que anima al alma, música con siglos de antigüedad, cerré los ojos y me recargue en el peldaño de la derecha y me imagine aquellos paisajes del renacimiento, como alguien logro capturar la esencia del paso de las estaciones en melodías, la naturaleza y todos sus elementos, abrí los ojos, sentí que alguien perturbaba mi concierto privado miré hacia abajo del escenario, se había reunido un grupo de personas guiadas por el efecto de Vivaldi.

Cerré los ojos encontrándome con Rachel en aquel letargo, el tiempo se detuvo, los sonidos que extraía el violín eran realmente divinos y sentía que estaba encontrando una dimensión completamente nueva de la música. Solo había visto a Rachel tocar una vez, pero esta ocasión sonaba más relajada, como si ella fuera el centro de la melodía. Era casi tan bueno como el sexo.

En el tercer concierto, abrió los ojos brevemente, sonrío al verme ahí mirándola hipnóticamente, miró la audiencia que nos rodeaba, y dejo de tocar entendiendo que nuestro hechizo se había roto.

-El cuarto concierto es técnicamente un poco más complicado- dijo Rachel- No estoy segura de poder tocarlo sin consultar la partitura

-No te preocupes Rachel

-Dime Rach, supongo que podemos dejarnos de formalidades

-De acuerdo Rach, ha sido muy bello

-Gracias Quinn- Dijo dudosa mi nombre y sonreí- Es un increíble violín

-Tendrás tu violín Rach

-¿Y segura que no me puedo quedarme con esté- Protesto acariciando el largo y suave cuello con una mano posesiva- Es un instrumento maravilloso

-Estoy segura de que sí, pero como te dije, te encontraré uno mejor. Te lo mereces

-¿Segura?

-Sí- Respondí

Me acerqué a Rach, cogiendo su abierto del suelo, la ayude a ponérselo, volvimos caminando, ella me devolvió el violín, abrí la puerta del acompañante.

-Siéntate conmigo

Ella obedeció.

-La próxima vez que toques para mí, será con tu propio violín, el que te encontraré, uno que de verdad se ajuste a ti, como un guante, Rach. El precio no será un problema

-De acuerdo- Ella me contestó

Me recargue en el asiento, ella me imitó, y la miré.

-Ahora háblame de tu primera vez, el sexo

Ella me miro confundida, creo que sobre pase el límite.

-Mi primera experiencia sexual Quinn…Fue ya sabes fue por curiosidad, empecé a masturbarme, muy joven, era común, mis amigas lo hacía, y yo sentía que el simple acto de tocarme a sí sería asqueroso, pero no, fue placentero, años después conocí aún chico que se llamaba Jessie, salimos casi toda la preparatoria, y bueno un día en mi casa no estaban mis padres, comenzamos a besarnos, él sabía que aún no estaba lista pero decidió ir por más, estaba completamente cegada por mi excitación y paso, fue un poco doloroso al principio, tarde mucho en saber lo que era un orgasmo

-Muy bien Rach ¿Te llevo a casa?

-No te molestes, ira a hacer unas compras, en la estación del metro estaría bien

-Gracias

Lo dije más por la última parte que por el concierto en sí. Nos despedimos y me dio su dirección, tuve la urgencia de ir a espiar un poco pero debía respetarla.

Compré el violín.

El instrumento lo habían fabricado un tal Pierre Bailly en Paría 1900, me costó cinco cifras. Rach lo valía. Revisé junto a Mark el instrumento, me dio el visto bueno, la madera tiraba al amarillo más que al naranja o al café, en un tono apacible que transmitía serenidad y paciencia, miles de melodías lo habían embargado en estos siglos.

Acompañaba al caro y antiguo violín un certificado de procedencia, que enumeraba a sus propietarios en los últimos 112 años. Cinco extranjeros.

Y la última propietaria se llamaba Edwina Christiansen, tras su muerte sus herederos lo vendieron en una subasta.

Contacté a un servicio de entregas a domicilio, yo lo habría llevado personalmente, pero estaba preparando mi próxima jugada, di instrucciones claras de que solamente se lo entregaran a Rachel Berry, en el este de Londres, debía firmar personalmente.

Cuando le llego me mandó un mensaje precioso decía.

Alguien ya había respondido a mi anuncio en el tablero de músicos en internet, pedí tres músicos, dispuestos a invertir en una sola actuación con un mínimo de ensayos y en circunstancias poco habituales. Se requería una fotografía con la solicitud.

Un grupo de estudiantes de segundo, habían tocado en un cuarteto, les faltaba un integrante, la violinista había vuelto a su Lituania natal, dos chicos tocaban el violín y la viola, parecían presentables, y una chica de cabello rubio y rizado, era bastante guapa tenía que admitir.

Les envié un cuestionario que había elaborado, ellos parecían los más apropiados, todas sus respuestas fueron correctos, nos reunimos por Skype y respondí a sus dudas, hice algunas peticiones, debían vestir de negro, ensayarían junto a Rachel un breve tiempo antes de la presentación, les vendaría los ojos, y debían firmar un documento con cláusulas penalización si se filtraba información antes y después del concierto.

La violonchelista rubia incluso nos ofreció un lugar de ensayo que además podía rentar.

¿Les había dicho que amaba los cementerios?

Esa rubia tiene buenas ideas.

Me puse en contacto de inmediato con Rachel…Bueno Rach.

-¿Rach?

-Quinn- Mi nombre sonaba casi como una plegaria

- Hola, tocarás para mí la semana que viene- Le comunique mis planes lo del cuarteto

-Dos horas no es mucho tiempo Quinn

-Lo sé, pero es una pieza que los otros tres conocen bien, así que te lo pondrán fácil, ¿Confías en mí?

-Demasiado- Respondió sindudarlo- El Bailly sonará divino en una cripta

-No me cabe dunda…Y

-¿Y?

-Tocarás desnuda Rach


	5. Celos

**Descargo: Quinn G!P, Glee no me pertenece, y la historia aquí mencionada tampoco solo es una adaptación del libro Ochenta melodías de una pasión en amarillo escrita por Vina Jackson.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y por leer.**

**Alguien más murió con el video de Just another girl, me sentí como el maestro roshi de dragon ball, ya me imaginó lo fascinada que ha de estar Lea, por cierto Achele is Forever On.**

**Capitulo 5 : Tentación**

**POV Rachel**

No debería haberme molestado en intentar mantener algo de intimidad con Quinn, pero estaba frustrada y fascinada. Quedé sorprendida con la petición que me hizo, ¿Tocar desnuda?, nunca lo había hecho, bueno quizá la noche de la pela con Finn, pero nunca en forma. Me dio una fecha y una hora para que estuviera en casa para recibir un paquete, de verdad que dudé en darle mi dirección, aparte de Dani nadie sabía dónde vivía, me gusta conservar esa privacidad.

El paquete, como esperaba, era el violín que me había prometido. En vista de la calidad del que había llevado para la presentación en aquel pequeño parque, creí que sería algo de ese estilo, nunca imagine tener un instrumento tan hermoso. Era un Baily , uno de los más antiguos y más difíciles de encontrar, recuerdo haber visto algunos en las vitrinas de NYADA, con la madera color amarillo claro me recordó a mi casa.

Ensayar con el era realmente fabuloso, se me ajustaba perfectamente, como si mi cuerpo hubiera evolucionado para sujetarlo. Había querido ausentemente unos días de la rueda de actuaciones callejeras, quería solo concentrarme en el concierto que le daría a Quinn. Ensaye todos los días sin falta, nunca me adulo a mí misma pero esta vez no había un marco de error, y la música brotaba de mis dedos como si tuviera melodías atrapadas dentro d emí y el violín de Quinn fuera la clave para liberarlas.

Esperar para volverla a ver fue una tortura, tengo un carácter impaciente, convencida de que la vida no regala nada daba por sentado que Quinn quería algo a cambio de su inversión, y hasta que entendiera cuáles eran las condiciones de pago, decidí pensar que necesitaba un escape de lo que había sido mi antigua relación.

Me intrigaba demasiado que pediría aquella mujer a cambio.

Quinn no parecía el tipo de mujer que buscara una novia, era distante, solitaria, aunque tenía unos gustos de música raros que me hacían querer saber más y más.

¿Sexo?... Era la respuesta obvia. Pero no creía que fuera la correcta, una chica que quiere sexo simplemente me hubiera invitado a cenar, al menos fue lo que Santana me dijo, tuve que recurrir a sus sabios concejos haciéndole prometer que no le diría nada a Kurt, o sí no el video de dos chicas y un gato volvería a la red, me dijo que me arriesgará y que disfrutara de tener una compañera que disfrutara la satánica música que hacía el violín.

Volviendo al tema de Quinn me pidió que la pieza para el concierto fuera el cuarteto para cuerda no.1 del compositor checo Smetana, me encanta y la conocía bastante. Tocaría con tres miembros que conocían muy bien la pieza.

No me reveló más detalles del encuentro, aparte de que nadie sabría que estaría desnuda, me sentí encendida, pensé que debería haberme negado, simplemente me había pedido sin más que me desnudara delante de ella, aunque técnicamente sería como nuestra tercera cita no oficialmente.

Tenía miedo que al verme tan expuesta se diera cuenta del efecto que tiene en mí.

-¿Estás lista?-

Preguntó Santana hace una semana regreso, ahora parece estar más enamorada de Britt, me alegro, está al tanto de que tocaré desnuda para Quinn.

-No-

-Rach sabes que no tienes que ir cariño, podemos ahorrar y comprarte un violín

-No es por el violín, ahora debo irme o llegaré tarde, y muero por verla

-Cuídate

Tomé mis cosas, el camino fue rápido, la cripta estaba oculta en una calle lateral, y la única pista que confirmaba su existencia era una plaquita de metal con una Q, empujé la polvosa puerta y vi un tramo de escaleras que bajaban vertiginosamente hacia un pozo de oscuridad, mis tacones me hicieron perder el equilibrio, contuve la respiración, y baje cautelosamente.

Más allá de ensayar la pieza esta mañana, había preferido depilarme las piernas minuciosamente, ¿Debía depilarme allí abajo?, He ahí la cuestión, desde que termine con Finn me lo había dejado crecer como un tinte de rebeldía, pero ¿Qué preferiría Quinn? Era una mujer demasiado especial, y nada predecible, opte por dejarlo normal, tomé un ligero con olor a lavanda, quería sorprenderla.

Llegue al último escalón y encontrando otra puerta de madera la empuje, el techo era alto, pero la sala estrecha y la altura de los arcos hacían parecer más cerrada, había velas alrededor, hacía un poco de frío, Quinn y sus gustos.

Agarré más fuerte el estuche del Bailyy ahuyenté el pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Vislumbré a los tres músicos en una tarima ligeramente levantada, y fui hacia ellos, pronto Quinn tendría el concierto de su vida.

El resto del cuarteto me esperaba, en sus puestos, pero no veía a Fabray, me presente con ellos y comenzamos a intercambiar experiencias musicales.

Todos iban vestidos de trajes negros, camisas blancas planchadas y corbatas negras, una chica de nombre Karen que parecía ser la portavoz hablo, venía también de Nueva York estudiaba en Londres su tesis, era alta, buenas piernas, sus mechones rubios combinaban sus rasgos delicados, vestía como los chicos, era una mezcla de masculinidad y feminidad, temí que a Quinn le resultara atractiva.

-¿Conoces a Quinn?-Pregunté

-¿Y tú?-Respondió evasivamente

Su expresión maliciosa me llevó a pensar que Quinn le contó de los planes más de la cuenta…Fabray.

Ensayamos mis más preámbulos, eran buenos.

Oí los pasos de Quinn antes de verla llegar, se limitó a saludarme con la cabeza y luego hizo un gesto para que los músicos se vendaran, terminaron y ella subió al escenario, me miro intensamente y se acercó a mi lóbulo sintiendo un súbito calor.

-Puedes desnudarte

Por suerte el vestido negro era corto, no me importo llamar la atención en la estación de metro, esto era para Quinn, no me había puesto sostén conociendo la reacción que ella había tenido.

Quinn volvió a bajar y se sentó en una silla solitaria de cara al escenario, mirándome, inexpresiva, quería hacerla enloquecer.

No sabía qué haría para romperla pero quería intentarlo.

Respiré hondo y decidí hacerlo.

Me lleve una mano al costado, sostuve la mirada de Quinn y baje lentamente la cremallera.

Mierda. Se engancho

Los ojos de ella centellaron mientras yo pelaba con el jodido vestido. Mierda ¿Era otra sonrisa que veía en la cara de Karen? ¿Podía verme a través de la gruesa venda?

Me ardían las mejillas imaginándome su mirada sobre mi cuerpo… Te mataré ía haber ensayado.

Por fin después de cuatro intentos más me saque el vestido, y entonces enrojecí a un más al darme cuenta que tendía que inclinarme para quitarme las bragas, trate de disimular la expansión de mis pechos, antes de ser consciente de que me miraba absurda.

Agarré el violín, luché contra mi deseo de utilizarlo para cubrirme, lo tiré no iba a darle una satisfacción más. A la mierda la desnudez.

La próxima vez, si había una próxima vez no sería vulnerable.

Quinn me hizo una seña que no me quitara las bragas, agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa.

Por fi la música llegó a su fin después de una hora, y aflojé la sujeción sobre el cuello del violín, lo puse en su estuche.

Miré a Quinn sus ojos verdes brillaban, sinceros mientras me aplaudía deliberadamente, con esa sonrisa enigmática que tanto me gusta, estaba sudorosa, y mis manos aún temblaban.

-Gracias Rach-

Asentí a modo de reconocimiento.

-Ya puedes irte, te acompañaría pero debo despedirme de tus compañeros músicos y entregarles su remuneración, ¿Encontrarás la salida?

Me puse el vestido fingiendo despreocupación, que le pasa.

-Gracias chicos- Los miré-

¡FABRAY!, si estaba comenzado a odiarla.

Menos que a Karen no me parecía una chica obediente, apretada el violonchelo con los muslos tocaba de un modo perverso, al salir mire otra sonrisa en su horroroso rostro.

Llegué a casa enojada, Santana ni siquiera se esforzó en hacer una broma, simplemente me dijo que cuando estuviera lista que fuera con ella.

Hacía tres días que no aguantaba mi frustración sexual, había probado masturbándome pero nada, tome varias duchas de agua fría pero solo servían un rato, podía llamar a Quinn y pedirle ayuda pero su arrogancia y la falta de noticias me hacían detenerme.

Hoy por la noche encontré en internet un club fetichista como al que había ido con Dani, se reunían en Holloway Road, al norte de Londres, quería saciar este deseo.

Pase la noche bailando y escuchando un par de proezas sexuales, recorrí el piso de arriba y era increíble habían dos hombres azotando a una chica en una especie cruz, como las que pintaban en las casas en la época de la inquisición.

Me pareció asombroso, sentí unas manos alrededor de la cadera y gire extrañada ante el contacto.

-¿Te gusta?-Me susurró

-Sí

-No te acerques preciosa podrías sacarlos del trance, ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?

Dudé un momento, me sentí culpable por Quinn, pero ella ni siquiera había llamado.

-Claro, me gustaría

Desperté en casa con el vestido medio rasgado, creo que me pase de copas.

-Santana ya despertó- Era la voz de Dani

-¿Qué te crees Rachel?, fuiste a ese lugar de mala muerte tan solo por diversión, pudieron hacerte daño

-Si querías ir debiste decirme al menos

-Dani tiene razón, ¿Qué te está pasando Rachel?

-¡Nada!, basta ya chicas, tú – Señale a Santana- Me dijiste que disfrutará mi soltería-Y tú mire a Dani- Estabas ahí

-No debes hacer Rachel, pudieron dañarte eres como carne fresca

Salí de la cama entre sus gritos rumbo a la ducha, al secarme note unas marcas en la parte baja de la espalda, y unas débiles huellas en mi trasero, esperó que Quinn no llame en estos días.

Era sábado, estaba trabajando en el turno de la tarde en un restaurante cerca de casa de Dani, cuando mi celular vibró, no tuve tiempo de ver el número.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo- Dijo Quinn, sabía que no era necesario que diera su nombre

-Lo sé-Dije tranquilamente-Estoy trabajando, no es por ser grosera pero tengo mucho trabajo

-Comprendo

-Esperaba que me llamarás- Fui sincera

-¿Enserio?-Me preguntó asombrada

-Sí

-Quiero que toques para mi Rach

-De acuerdo

-El lunes tienes que estar disponible, a primera hora de la tarde, en el mismo sitio, está ves solamente tocarás tú

-Bien Quinn ahí estaré

-Quiero verte- Me sorprendió su confesión

-Yo también

-¿Debo ensayar alguna pieza concreta?

-Rach quiero que me cautives

-Muy bien ¿Qué debo ponerme?

- Lo que quieras, pero…Ponte medias negras, hasta el muslo

-Trato

-Zapatos de tacón

-Será un placer Fabray

-El placer es mío Berry

**POV Quinn**

Llevaba esperándola más de media hora, volví a mirar mi reloj plateado, acomode la silla para que me diera una perfecta visión, me encanta el último concierto, mande poner calefacción en la cripta, encendí unas velas, adoro como se ve, pensé en reprocharle a Rachel acerca de su retraso y la posibilidad de darle un castigo, pero esa idea se fue por la borda cuando llamo suavemente a la puerta.

-Pasa-Grité

Llevaba un nuevo vestido negro, con un suéter gris de punto que le tapaba los hombros, sujetaba con fuerza el violín. Con los tacones se veía más sexy aunque prefería verla en su real estatura.

-Lo siento Quinn-Se disculpó- La Jubilee line estaba retrasada

-No te preocupes Rachel-Dije y ella tensó la cara al ver que le decía su nombre completo- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

La mire, y por primera vez me sostuvo la mirada, se quitó el suéter y busco un sitio para guardarlo.

-Dame-Alargué mi mano

Sin ningún pudor lo acerque a mi rostro, aspire profundamente el olor que me había vuelto loca en estos últimos días, fui a dejarlo a la silla y ella me miraba enternecida, volví a su lado.

-¿Qué vas a tocar?- Pregunté

-En realidad…Es una especie de improvisación, basada en la obertura de la gruta de Fingal para violín de Mendelssoh, pero es muy técnico y todavía no he llegado a dominar toda su complejidad…Pero tiene melodías igual de maravillosas, así que aunque esté escrito para orquesta y no para violín con los años aprendí a adaptarlo, me gustaría tocarlo para ti… Espero no te importe que se salga del repertorio estrictamente clásico

-Me encantaría Rach

Me devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, se dirigió al escenario, la seguí alerta con la mirada, me encanta la forma en que sus piernas bailan elegantemente por el suelo a pesar de la evidente incomodidad de los tacones altos sobre la áspera superficie de piedra de la cripta. Iba a darle la instrucción de desnudarse pero Rachel dejó con delicadeza el estuche del violín en el suelo y se bajó la cremallera del vestido negro.

Mis ojos brillaron y mi sonrisa creció, moría por volver a verla desnuda, sin los músicos que estorbaran, el vestido resbaló, descubriéndole los pechos, y tras un sexy movimiento, las caderas de Rachel se contonearon provocándome, de modo que cayó por esas torneadas piernas hasta el suelo.

No llevaba ropa interior.

Solo unas medias negras tupidas que terminaban a la mitad de los muslos color marfil. Y esos sofisticados zapatos de tacón de doce centímetros, demasiado elegantes, me miro orgullosa a los ojos.

-Esto es lo que querías Quinn

Asentí. Dentro del circulo de luz, permanecía muy erguida orgullosa, sexy, deseable, contuve la respiración.

-Acércate- Ordene

Vaciló durante un instante, pero luego salió del estrecho círculo de luz que le servía de escenario, me percate de la línea fina que le recorría el costado, era una sombra roja, no era una imperfección de la piel, fruncí el ceño, alguien más había tocado a mi Rach… A Rachel.

-Date la vuelta, quiero verte de espaldas

Dudo un poco y lo hizo, me acerque a mirar.

-¿Qué son estas…?-Pregunte

-Marcas-Contestó ella

-¿Quién te las hizo?

-Alguien

-¿Tiene nombre ese alguien?

-No lo sé. ¿Un nombre significaría algo para ti? No me presenté. No quise

-¿Te dolió?

-Un poco, pero no mucho tiempo

-¿Eres masoquista?

-No Quinn, se lo que piensas pero no lo hice por dolor

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Necesitaba el..el desahogo

-¿Cuándo?

-Después de tocar para ti el otro día-Confirmó

Alguien más la había tocado, un nudo creció en mi estomagó.

-¿Así que eres una jodida adicta al sexo?

Se giró para mirarme.

-No

-¿Solo adicta?

-Puede

-Eso fue más que un azote-Comente

-Ya-Dijo ella

-¿Te acostaste con esa persona?

-¿Te importa tanto?

-Rach solo quiero saberlo

-No

Respiré aliviada.

-Acércate- La invite

Se dio vuelta y retrocedió unos centímetros hasta quedar tan pegadas, que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa.

-Inclínate-Dije con la voz ronca

Ella obedeció, consciente del espectáculo que me ofrecía.

-Separa las piernas

No solo podía ver las marcas sino también su sexo, sin dudarlo puse mi mano en la marca roja el principio como una suave caricia, explorando la superficie de la piel, trace sus curvas con mis dedos.

Palpe los moretones, me apasiona el tono de su piel.

Después seguí lentamente con un dedo la abertura de su trasero, rodeando el ano expuesto y palpitante mientras ella contenía el aliento, deslizando por el perineo lo que la hizo sobresaltarse, y con lente deliberación llegue a su vulva estaba húmeda, me encantaba esa sensación.

Aparte mi mano, y ella soltó un bufido.

-¿Te gusta Rach?-Ella permaneció en silencio-Dímelo-Le repetí al oído, en apenas un susurro

-Tu sabes que si Quinn-Dijo por fin- Si, me gusta

Retrocedí, di otra vuelta alrededor de lla tomándome mi tiempo observando su cuerpo de cerca, percibí el calor salvaje que emanaba, yo estaba sudando, noté como parecían afectarle mis palabras. Interesante.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté

-No lo sé

Seguí insistiendo.

-Dime lo que deseas

Me acerque a ella tomándola por la cintura y apretando sus pechos con los míos, adorable sensación.

-Dime lo que quieres Rach

-Quiero…Quiero que me toques Quinn

Hablo en voz baja, pero quería más.

-Dilo más alto-No tengo ninguna prisa

-Tócame Quinn ¡Por favor!

Me aparte satisfecha, me encanto la necesidad de la vos de Rachel.

-Primero tocarás

Regresó frustrada al improvisado escenario.

-Una improvisación sobre temas de la gruta de fingal de Mendelssohn- dijo haciéndome una delicada reverencía

Siempre tan rebelde.

Se arrodilló y con toda la gracia de la que fue capaz en aquel momento extendió la mano para alcanzar el estuche, lo abrí y sacó al Bailly. No sabía a donde mirar sus pechos, sus caderas, su sexo, esto era el paraíso.

Se paró con elegancia y sentándose en la silla comenzó a tocar con los ojos cerrados.

La seguí, imagine que estaba en medio de un prado con el cielo lleno de tonos grises y ventosos, me pareció un paisaje típico norirlandés, me encanta que cada vez que toca me lleva a un mundo hipnótico, disfrute del mejor concierto de mi vida, al saber que estaba desnuda en cada allegro me incitaba a tomarla ahí, pero era una mujer de palabra, quería que terminara.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó.

-¡Bravo!- Aplaudí

Ella me regalo una risita, bajo la cabeza aceptando mis elogios, dejo el violín en el suelo, consciente de que sus pechos se balanceaban.

-Fue increíble, exquisito

-¿Yo o la música?- Levanto una ceja, ¡DIVA!

-Ambas

-Que detalle de tu parte Quinn, ¿Puedo vestirme ya?

-No

Avance hacía ella, nuestros ojos nunca se separaron, sentí esas oleadas de calor que me recorrían solo cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Tomé su hombro y la hice girar, me asegure que su para estuviera contra la pared, puse mis manos en sus riñones para acentuar el arco formado por su pelvis, dándome una vista espectacular.

Ella volvió la cabeza, su mirada era de deseo puro, se arrepintió y bajo la mirada al suelo de piedra.

Siguiendo el calor que emanaba mi entre pierna me acerque a ella, rozando su sexo, me quede quieta mirándola, esperando que dijera algo por aquello.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres?, Dímelo Rach

-Sí

-¿Si qué?

Rachel no quería esperar más, apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, me estaba volviendo loca el dulce roce de su piel contra mí.

-No-dije con la voz ronca-Quiero que me lo pidas

-Tómame Quinn, quiero sentirte dentro de mi

-No te importa- dije bajando mi bragueta, dejando mi miembro al descubierto

-Claro que no, de hecho me parece un complemento muy sexy

-Sonreí y sin ningún miramiento me hundí en su piel, estaba tan mojada que pude tomarla hasta el fondo, me quede un momento asimilando lo maravillo que era, respiré reprimiéndome el terminar ahí mismo.

Retrocedí y comencé a embestirla, el ajuste era perfecto, pensé abandonándome a las sensaciones que empezaban a inundar mi cuerpo, mis manos estaban a ambos lados de su cadera para mantenerla en posición.

-Dilo otra vez Rach- dije sintiendo cómo se estrechaba a mi alrededor, me encanta cómo reacciona a mis palabras, retrocedí y mi empuje se aceleró.

-¡Quinn!-Fue lo único que pudo contestar

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí-Suspiro ella- Mucho

-¿Y es esto lo que quieres?

Ella asintió, y al ver que no me respondía comencé a moverme más despacio

-Contéstame Rach

-Sí

-¿Y que querías- Dije torturándola de nuevo con un movimiento de caderas provocativo

-Que me hicieras tuya

-¿Así que eres mía?

-Toda tuya Quinn

Intensifique mi ritmo, no había nada sutil, en esto ambas sabíamos que era solo sexo, ambas lo necesitábamos.

Era nuestra primera vez.

No quería que acabara esta sensación, tome con firmeza sus cadera, atrayéndola más a mí, ella jadeó. Mierda era nuestra primera vez, y no estaba usando condón un sentido de confusión me tomo por sorpresa.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y al parecer ella también era consiente, más tarde podíamos ponerle remedio.

Mi respiración era entre cortada e irregular.

-Más fuerte- Me rogó

Le separe un poco más las piernas, entrando cada vez más fuerte, sus paredes comenzaron a apretar mi miembro la seguí en aquel mar de locura, termine dejando caer mi mano izquierda en el lugar de la marca, apretando y rasgando como si fuera un recordatorio de que ella me pertenece.

Me quedé dentro de ella lo suficiente como para recordarla, salí y sentí que algo me faltaba, incluso incompleta, le ayude a incorporarse.

-Me gusta- Le dije mirando los remanentes de mi semen en su sexo

-¿No es desagradable?

-Al contrario, te hace ver más hermosa, desearía haber traído una de mis cámaras para fotografiarla

-¿Crees que soy hermosa?

-La más hermosa

Sonrío y me tomo por la cintura.

-¿Quieres una foto para chantajearme?

-Nunca haría eso

-¿Te molesto lo de los moretones?

-Ciertamente no lo sé-Le mentí, claro que moría de celos

-¿Me hubieras deseado si no los hubieras visto?

-Por supuesto

Ella se abrazó a mi cuerpo, su calor era tan relajante, la abracé, su piel era tan suave, sentí como empezaba a temblar de fío.

-Rach cámbiate vamos a mi casa

-Quinn ¿Y si tengo planes?- Camino tomando su vestido

-No los tienes

-Es verdad

Termino de cambiarse, y cuando salíamos de la tumba se frenó.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si

-¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella se limitó a besarme, nadie me había robado un beso, sus labios suaves llenos de ternura, no se comparaba a lo que habíamos hecho.

-Ahora sí vamos a tu casa

Sonreí estúpidamente, me gusta, puedo acostumbrarme.


	6. Sentimientos

**Descargo: Quinn G!P, Glee no me pertenece, y la historia aquí mencionada tampoco solo es una adaptación del libro Ochenta melodías de una pasión en amarillo escrita por Vina Jackson.**

**Soy un vago lo siento. Gracias por sus Reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer. **

**Cap 6: Sentimientos**

Quin condujo por las calles de Londres como una demente, al llegar a su casa no perdió tiempo cargándome y abriendo las puertas, me bajo y observe aquel lugar era un lugar un tanto raro la estancia habían varios cuadros de ilustraciones de algunas películas de Tim Burton, un poster enomer que decía Rebel de David Bowie, y arriba de la chimenea el símbolo de Queen, la seguí por el corredor hasta un estudio.

-Pasa- Me dijo con sus ojos verdes ensombreciéndose

Encontré la habitación de Quinn decorada con enormes libreros, entre ileras apretujadas de libros de teoría de la fotografía. Me pregunte si los había leído todos.

-No, Rachel-Dijo

-¿No qué?-Respondí

-No los he leído todos. Es lo que estás pensando, ¿no?

Debo averiguar si lee la mente.

Seguí mirando ante la atenta mirada de Quinn inspeccionando cada librero, cuando volví sobre mis pasos me levantó por inercia sujete su cadera con mis piernas, en su mirada brillaba un deseo singular, camino a toda prisa sin perder la elegancia me tumbo en la mesa de madera, tirando todos los objetos que encontraba a su paso.

Yo estaba nerviosa, aún me dolían las caderas de su anterior asalto.

-Ese vestido te hace lucir increíblemente hermosa

-¿Te gusta tanto?- Le cuestione

-Más o menos, lo odio por privarme de tu piel- Se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído

Tome un respiro analizando su áspero y excitante tono de voz, tome los lados de su camisa blanca y los botones salieron disparados.

-Me cautivas- Le susurre cerca de su boca

Ella cerro el espacio de nuestras bocas, tomando con una firme pasión, sentía su deseo en cada movimiento, bajo dejando pequeños besos por mi cuello que me quemaban.

-Levántate el vestido-Me dijo jadeante- Y separa las piernas

Deseaba que me siguiera besando pero ella estaba más que desesperada.

-Por favor Rachel no me prives de esto, no te cuestiones ahora

Puso sus manos a los lados de mis piernas sintiendo ese abrumador pero familiar calor, recargo su cabeza en mi cuello, trazando un doblez en mi vestido, me levante para ayudarle, me pego más a ella, sentía su respiración irregular, no quiero terminar con esto, levante los brazos y quede expuesta de nuevo, sus ojos se asombraron.

-Eres perfecta

Me quito los tocones, y se bajó los pantalones, era una imagen muy erótica tan solo con esos boxers negros y un sujetador del mismo color bastante sugerente, se sentó en la silla de su despacho, abriendo mis piernas perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Tócate Rach quiero mirar

-Quinn…Por favor

-Lo haré, no me hagas rogar

Lo pensé un momento, eso era un acto demasiado íntimo, y aunque solo había hablado con Quinn un par de veces empezaba a tener sentimientos hacia ella, seguramente para ella yo era un polvo más tenía que repetírmelo.

Sus ojos verdes oscurecieron se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, siempre tan misteriosa, quiero saberlo todo de ella aunque no me ofrezca más que esto, baje mi mano hasta mi sexo, Quinn dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción, navegue diestramente entre mis pliegues internos, comencé a trazar círculos rápidos y firmes sobre mi empapado clítoris, mire de reojo la prominente erección de Quinn, quizá me gustaba un poco, los movimientos de mis manos eran hábiles.

-Hazlo más lento aún no quiero que te corras

Obedecí a sus instrucciones, su voz sonaba a una promesa de lo que iba a pasar a continuación, recordé sus jadeos en la cripta la manera en que está mujer me había poseído era alucinante, era mucho mejor que todos los hombres con los que he estado, volví a evocar sus manos en mi piel y la fría cripta, deje escapar un gemido.

-¡Quinn!- Grité ante mi inminente orgasmo

Ella observo firme mientras los espasmos pos-orgasmos me tomaban.

Me volvió a tomar, abrazándome, dios que me estás haciendo Quinn Fabray, rocé con mi centro su ingle, sonrió ante el contacto.

-Bésame Rach

-No tienes que pedírmelo

Los labios de Quinn son delicadamente suaves, adictivos, me alegra que esté soltera y que solo yo pueda disfrutarla, pensé mientras me abría los labios delicadamente con la lengua para abrirse paso, rozando la barrera de los dientes hasta llegar a mi lengua, tomo sin pudor uno de mis pechos masajeándolos al tiempo que nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, comencé a mover mis caderas contra su centro.

-Eso se siente tan bien

Me soltó para bajarse los calzoncillos.

-Aquí no Quinn

-¿Por qué?- Hizo un puchero y al instante le mordí el labio

-Llévame a tu habitación

Volví a cargarme, abriendo de una sola patada la puerta, me dejo caer con suma suavidad, me acomodo mirando el espectáculo de Quinn tirando su sostén y los calzoncillos a máxima velocidad, esta mujer había lanzado un hechizo en mí, me atreví a mirar su prominente erección era más grande que el promedio.

Me saco de mis pensamientos tirando de mí hacia el borde de la cama, se arrodillo separándome las piernas en un ángulo pronunciado recorrió mi piel con sus dedos suavemente, se acercó a mi ingle dejando un cálido y estrepitoso beso.

-Estás tardando una eternidad

-Quiero admirarte Rach

-No será la última vez que lo hagamos Quinn

Se inclinó hacia mi húmedo y palpitante centro me empezó a lamer recorriéndome por completo.

-Esto es tan bueno, tu sabor y el mío mezclados es perfecto

-¡Quinn!-

Estaba agonizando quería sentirla dentro de mí una vez más, me deje vencer y disfrutar del momento, cuando mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse ella se alejó, me miró como demasiada ternura, no vi sus reacciones en la cripta, pero acaso sentía adoración por mí, poso sus piernas a los lados de mi cintura apoyando su pene y friccionando contra mi vientre.

-No tienes idea de bien que me haces

Seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando, comenzaba a frústrame porque no lo hacía de una maldita vez.

-Te necesito Quinn, nunca me lo niegues

Ella sonrío y abriendo los ojos me examino.

-Te daré todo lo que tú me pidas princesa

-¡Quinn!-

Grite de nuevo cuando sin aviso me penetró, me sentí completa de nuevo, era increíble como separa mis labios de la vulva, empujo más calmada y disfrutando cada roce, sentí sus firmes embestidas.

-Rachel no creo aguantar

-No creo que eso sea un problema

Apretó sus ojos, y me separo un poco más las piernas, bajo una mano para acariciar mi clítoris, es demasiado buena, tire su mano aún lado guiando mis caderas a ella con cada embestida, sentí que presionaba cada vez más fuerte tocando ese punto exacto.

-Mírame-Le rogué

Ella abrió sus ojos, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, me deje llevar por esa increíble sensación que me brindaba, mis paredes se contrajeron, apretando su miembro ella no fue capaz de contener el gutural gemido que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta, suspire al tiempo que sus movimientos dentro de mí se apaciguaban y Quinn poco a poco recuperaba el aliento.

Había dejado de ser la señorita silenciosa.

-No piensas salir de mí

-Quiero recordarlo

-¿Piensas que no volveré?

-Dímelo tú

-Quinn te lo prometo no te libraras de mi tan fácil

Ella asintió saliendo a regañadientes, nos metimos debajo de las sabanas, ella se giro estaba pensativa, me acerque abrazándola recargando mi cabeza en su espalda, al principio se tensó y a medida que se acostumbraba se relajó. Solo me gusta un poco.

Estaba anocheciendo y el sol de la tarde proyectaba un brillo cálido en la cara de Quinn, hacia media hora que me había despertado, ella se giró y yo seguía abrazándola con mi cabeza en su pecho, me perdí en la forma de su cara tan fina, tan trazada con mármol, parecía irreal que alguien como ella se estuviera fijando… solo sexualmente en mí.

¿Y si de verdad me estaba empezando a gustar?; Salí de ahí lo más delicadamente, fui al despacho por mi ropa, volví con ella y aún dormía plácidamente, me senté aún lado poniéndome los tacones, e intentando arreglar mi cabello, le dije que esa noche tenía que trabajar, sabía que terminaría haciéndolo con ella y me prepare para no sentirme incomoda.

La mire embelesada, sabía que nadie me había tenido tan expuesta, ella estaba dispuesta a entregarme todo el placer que me pudiera dar.

Ella se estiro y restregó los ojos, me aleje no quería darle más motivos para sentirse más hermosa.

-Rach no te has ido- Su vos sonaba maravillada-La próxima vez dejare que tu planifiques nuestros encuentros

ME quede un momento en silencio pensando. Otro cambio de táctica, cuando creí haberla comprendido.

-¿Y si planifico algo que no te gusta?

Ella se encogió de hombros

-Veamos princesa ¿disfrutarías pensando en algo que a mí no me gustara?

Sacudí la cabeza y me sonroje ante el sobrenombre.

-Eso pensé, no tardes en llamarme

Acepte, y tomé mis cosas y me di vuelta para marcharme

-¡RACH!

Volví sobre mis pasos.

-¿Sí Quinn?

-Elige la fecha y el lugar…Aquí si quieres, pero yo elegiré la hora y daré los últimos detalles

-De acuerdo

Me gire y grito.

-Rach

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven

Me acerque y ella me tomo de la nuca impactando sus labios con los míos.

-Ahora sí que tengas un buen día princesa, llama pronto que ya te estoy extrañado

-Yo igual

Llegué a casa con la cabeza dándome vueltas durante todo el camino, el sexo con Quinn había sido fabulosos, más ardiente quería volver a sentirla, cuando me tumbo en la cama algo cambio en ella era más delicada, por fuera parecía una persona sería e incluso un poco tímida, pero en el sexo era generosa y estupenda ¡oh Quinn! me llamo princesa.

Al llegar a casa Santana estaba en la sala junto a Kurt.

-¿Follaste mucho?- Pregunto San

Yo camine a paso apurado.

-San, está haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza ella lo hizo- Acusó Kurt

-Déjenme necesito un baño

-Tienes unas marcas horribles en tu cuello, quien lo iba a esperar de ti Berry

-Los veré en un rato

-¿Es muy buena?

-Déjame Santana

Reprimí una risita cerrando mí puerta, yendo a la ducha aunque no habíamos usado condón cambio algo en mí, porque a Finn o a cualquier otro chico con el que hubiera salido sabían claramente que era un límite indiscutible. Debería hacerme unos análisis, seguro Santana se reiría por tener que pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Miré hacia mis caderas, tenía las marcas de las manos de Quinn, cualquier otra mujer abría armado un escandaló, pero yo quería tener ese placer ser la única mujer con la que Quinn Fabray sacara su lado salvaje, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso pues estoy segura que ella no se quedará para siempre, una parte de mi se decepciono tenía que hacer un plan de escape.

La idea de llamarla para quedar para nuestro próximo encuentro me desconcertaba, aún más confundida me dejo saber que ya me extrañaba, me gustaba que fuera demandante para luego parecer más tierna.

No llegue a ninguna conclusión.

Pensé en despejarme y salir con Brody, del grupo. Me dijo que estaba inmerso en la grabación de su próximo álbum, una parte de mí se alegró, podía que después me arrepintiera.

Salí de la ducha, cambiándome y tomando una siesta.

Desperté sintiendo la boca seca, me encamine a la cocina encontrando a Santa con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

-Hola señorita he revolucionado mi vida sexual ¿Cómo te va?

-No sé qué hacer San

Dejo de lado las bromas y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Cuéntame

-Hoy toque para ella en aquel lugar, hizo que me desnudara y tocara

-¿Solo eso?

-No, me acosté con ella es magnífica San, me hizo llegar a un mundo que creí jamás volver, es sexy que me dé instrucciones, me dijo que quería que nos viéramos…Pero no tengo ni la menor idea, se muestra dominante y después me dice que me extraña me está volviendo loca

-¿Te gusta?

-Si… No… ¡ah no lo sé!

-¿Qué le digo? ¿De lo de volver a vernos?

-Depende por completo lo que quieras sacar de esto

-No estoy segura por eso te lo cuento, no puedo sacarme a Quinn de la cabeza

-Bueno Rachel tienes que decidir si vas a ir por todo, o si solo quieres tener una parte de Quinn

Un consejo muy sensato, no quiero que otra chica toque a Quinn.

-Nunca está de más que la hagas esperar, quizá un par de semanas, aclara tus sentimientos. Proponle tocar otra vez, vuelve a Fabray loca desnúdate que al parecer es lo que más disfruta pero esta ven en su casa, así creerá que te tiene lo cual te servirá para meditar

-Suena bien

-También deberías salir a conocer gente nueva, si esa rubia no se queda a tu lado al menos tendrás a otras haciendo fila

-Excítala y luego sal de su casa que ella se encargue- Interrumpió Britt- A Santana siempre le enoja

-Lo tomaré en cuenta

Me fui cuando estaban poniéndose demasiado cariñosas, mi celular vibro era Dani.

-¡Hey! Rach tienes que venir y servir en una fiesta que daré la próxima semana, si tu Quinn te deja

-¿Servir?- Ignore el tú Quinn

- De mesera tonta, te presentare con algunas personas interesante la mayoría son del club fetichista, seguro les encantarás solo tienes que pasearte con un par de platos y estar más guapa, yo te cuidaré

-¿Qué me pongo?

-No lo sé Rachel, usa tu imaginación, ¿Por qué no llamas a tu novia rica? Estará encantada de comprarte lo que sea, digo el nuevo violín me daría de comer un año

-No es mi novia, no tengo intención de pedirle nada

-No te sulfures Berry…Espera ¿Te acostaste con ella?

-Dani déjame en paz- Dije enojada

-No haces más que confirmarlo pequeña traviesa ¿Cuento contigo?

-Claro

-Excelente, aunque quizá podrías dejar caer tu vestido cuando hables con ella a ver cómo reacciona, nos vemos el sábado trae el abrigo quieres

Tres días después, había descansado demasiado, no tenía que trabajar así que salí de mi cuarto temprano viendo como Santana se despedía de Britt, me imagine a Quinn y a mí en ese instante.

-¿Qué tanto miras enano?

-¡San!

Fui a la cocina mire el teléfono y decidí llamar a Quinn.

-¡RACH!- Dijo sin duda

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Si te digo prometes no burlarte?

-Ok

-Memorice tus números, esperaba tanto tu llamada, extraño tenerte conmigo

-He pensado que podríamos quedar el miércoles que viene- Dije

-Es mucho tiempo-Oí el roce de las páginas que serían seguramente de su agenda

-Tengo una semana agitada en el restaurante-Mentí

Escuche la decepción en un suspiro.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?, para que pueda organizarme

-Volveré a tocar para ti, en tu casa

-Eso es genial, quiero hacer una petición

Me relajé al ver que estaba complicando mi propuesta, hablamos de la música que tocaría, me contó que quedó fascinada con mi improvisación de la cripta.

-Entonces tocarás una sección del movimiento final del concierto para violín de Max Brunch

-Quedamos así Quinn-dije con fingida jovialidad

-Rachel-Dijo antes de que colgara

-¿Sí?

-Me preguntaba ¿Si el sábado por la noche estás libre?, me gustaría llevarte a una cita

-No, tengo planes Quinn- Me lamente pero tenía que poner distancia y aclararme

-¡Oh! Ya veo, pues no pasa nada, es solo que me sentí mal bueno solo un poco al acostarme contigo sin llevarte a una cita en forma antes, pensé que te gustaría

¿Cómo se supone que me alejaría si me dice estás lindas palabras?, parecía decepcionada, recordé la fiesta de Dani.

-No quiero que pienses que me acuesto con cualquiera, es solo porque eres rubia

Ella río estrepitosamente

-Sabía que eran mis ojos o el cabello

-En realidad, voy a trabajar en una fiesta un poco singular el sábado

-Mmm. ¿Singular en qué sentido?

-Mi amiga Dani es la anfitriona, la que me llevo a aquel club donde me dejaron las marcas

-Parece una amiga interesante

Sentí celos de Dani en ese instante.

-Lo es, me pi….bueno, me pidió que trabaje de maid

-¿De maid? ¿No de mesera?, sin cobrar supongo

-Creo que sí no importa

-Entonces como dirías tú lo haces por la experiencia

-Si Quinn

-Curioso

-En verdad quiero que vengas como mi acompañante, me haría mucha ilusión, te extraño

-Yo también Rachel, será todo un placer, te enviaré algo

-No tienes que comprarme nada

-Lo sé pero me apetece hacerlo, solo acéptalo sin decir más

-Gracias

-A ti preciosa, hasta el sábado

-Adiós

-Rachel fue bueno escucharte de nuevo

-Cuídate Quinn


	7. Te Quiero

**Descargo: Quinn G!P, Glee no me pertenece, y la historia aquí mencionada tampoco solo es una adaptación del libro Ochenta melodías de una pasión en amarillo escrita por Vina Jackson**

**N/A : Debido a que estoy en finales no quería dejarlas sin actualización; si sobrevivo volveré el próximo fin de semana, alguien más murió con las nuevas fotos de Dianna, gracias por sus reviews y tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Capítulo 7: Te quiero **

Aquel viernes recibí otro paquete de Quinn, esta vez no me aviso la hora en que llegaría, quizá debió suponer que estaría, o se arriesgó; no me sentía cómoda sabiendo que conocía tantos secretos míos.

Dentro de la caja de cartón anodina y estándar había un paquete más pequeño, envuelto en papel blanco fino y atado con una cinta negra, dentro de él había una bolsa de satén negro cerrada con un cordel, lo desdoble cuidadosamente descubriendo un corsé negro. Era una maravilla, no como las piezas que había vista expuestas en las tiendas de lencería barata.

Con todas las varillas de metal, acampanado para acomodar las caderas, un diamante de terciopelo en el estómago para realzar la silueta, en los costados unas tiras de terciopelo de un par de centímetros de ancho adornaban las franjas más anchas de satén formando un estampado que tenía algo geométrico, sacudí la bolsa y tenía dos notas, una decía que era de art déco había pertenecido a una estrella de cine de 1930, era la pieza más glamorosa que vi, tenía un escote más bajo, cuando lo sostuve delante de mí y me miré en el espejo, vi que el escote quedaba debajo del pecho, no por encima, si te lo ponías con sostén, o te tapabas los pezones con cinta adhesiva, los pechos quedaban totalmente al descubierto, ¡oh Quinn!.

La idea de las manos de ella desatando los cordones hábilmente me excito, busque alguna pista en la caja, y encontré la otra nota en el pliegue de la caja y el papel.

_Te estoy extrañando infiernos, ponte esto-Quinn F._

Siempre dándome ordenes, seguí revisando la bolsa encontrando unas bragas blancas de volantes, unas medias con ligas, eran increíbles hechas de nylon y con costuras, nunca las había visto, eran resbaladizas, un poco ásperas al contacto con la piel, y no daban nada de sí.

Encontré un pequeño delantal, de algodón blanco con un encaje negro y blanco en el dobladillo incluía una cofia a juego, un digno traje de una maid de una de sus más perversas y japonesas fantasías, a Quinn le encantara verme.

No había zapatos, pero recordé que tenía una fascinación por mis tacones negros de aguja con una plataforma alta delante que compre en Hackney, eran incomodos pero quería dejarla con la boca abierta, quiero crear el efecto correcto en Quinn.

Recogí las cosas guardándolas en mi cajón secreto junto a mi cama, no quería a Santana haciendo burlas por aquí, estaba a punto de tirar la caja cuando algo llamo mi atención una campana diminuta, no era más grande que mi dedo, la sacudí y emitió un sonido sorprendentemente claro, como el timbre grave de un instrumento de percusión más que como el tintineo cristalino.

Me enoje al pensar que ella había comprado este traje más para ella que para mí, quizá le gustaba imaginarme de esta manera, pero no tenía derecho, me la imaginaba deseándome de lejos como si fuera una empleada de Bootes ofreciendo comida con los pechos al aire, ¡FIBRA!, y esta estúpida campana la usaría para llamarme a mitad de la fiesta.

Al final, no le dije que lo había recibido, quiero torturarla, iba a conocer de que está hecha Rachel Berry, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Dani.

_**¿Qué te parece si voy en topless?-R**_

_**Pequeña pervertida, por supuesto estoy deseando verlo-D**_

Sonreí maléficamente, tire la campana en el mismo lugar que las otras cosas.

A la mañana siguiente para olvidarme un poco del traje y de la fiesta de Dani, fui a nadar con Britt a la piscina del barrio, animada y con la música de Joan Jett, en específico y sin saber porque reproduje varias veces y a todo volumen I hate myself for loving you, desayune en Bacon Street a pesar de que su nombre sugiera algo contrario a mis tendencias veganas, preparan la mejor ensalada griega que he probado.

Aún era temprano, la calle ya estaba llena de los mercaditos vintage, me di cuenta de cómo había cambiado Quinn mis aspectos sexuales, antes pasaba por aquí y veía chamarras militares, máscaras de gas, cuerdas, recuerdos de la guerra, ahora pensaba en que podía usar esas cuerdas para inmovilizarla, comprar una chamarra para ella en estilo punk, me sentí sola, deseo a Quinn y eso es un camino que no tenía vuelta atrás, me pase todo el día en aquellos puestos.

Fue esa sensación de conformidad con el camino que mi mente había elegido por mí, me llevo a ponerme el traje que Quinn me había regalado, pasé aproximadamente una hora con las instrucciones al lado, forcejeando con los estúpidos cordones delante del espejo.

Al final, lo logré, aunque no me lo ajuste tanto como debía, fui a ver a Dani, sin antes ponerme la gabardina roja, crucé la línea desde Whitechaptel a Ladbroke Grove, disfrutaba que en el exterior todos pensaran que era normal, pero debajo del abrigo era una rebelde.

No me sentí tan valiente cuando llegué a casa de Dani y tuve que quitarme el abrigo, llegue antes para aclimatarme, respiré hondo y lo hice.

-¡Bonito Corsé Berry!-Exclamó

-Gracias

-Pero sabes te lo puedes atar mucho más fuerte. Acércate

Me puso de cara a la pared, apretó mis riñones con una mano y empujó.

-Apoya las manos en la pared

Recordé el sexo con Quinn en la cripta, cómo empujo de mi contra la pared, ojalá estuviera allí, o quizá en su casa haciéndomelo, pero recordé su atrevimiento, y ahora iba a pasar toda la noche quizá excitada y frustrada porque me quedaba una larga noche antes de volver a los brazos de ella, tenía que disimular, claro iba a venir mucha gente, ¿Y sí alguna chica la encontraba atractiva?, ¿Si Quinn me cambiaba?, el tema de la exclusividad no se había planteado, era demasiado pronto para eso. Maldición ni siquiera estaba segura si estábamos saliendo.

-¿Estás disfrutando, eh?

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, tanto que Dani jaló con todas sus fuerzas.

-Respira Rach-

Jadeé cuando me plantó un mie en la espalda, parecíamos una estampilla cómica.

Mi teléfono vibro era Quinn

-Quin…-Gemí

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Gritó

-Nada

-Dime la verdad

-Solo estaba ajustándome el corsé

-Lo siento

-¿Ya vienes?

-Sobre eso Rachel no me encuentro muy bien, tuve una complicación en el trabajo, unos estúpidos pasantes rompieron unas cámaras por accidente debo quedarme a terminar el trabajo como sea

-No…-Me decepcione

-Lo siento princesa, esto sobre pasa mis límites, moría por verte no solo por el conjunto que elegí si no porque me cautivas

-Quinn, me cubro el otro pecho o los dejo libres-Una voz interrumpió me llene de celos

-Espera Rach…Se supone que eres una Temis no un ángel, queremos que los cubras

-Es que estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo así-Escuche el tono sugerente

-Ve a que te arreglen tengo una llamada importante-Ella bufó- ¿Rach?

-Sigo aquí

-Lo siento mucho

-No te preocupes cariño, lo arreglaremos nuestra otra cita está en pie

-¿Me llamaste cariño?

-Si…No…Llámame para confirmar

Quinn se rio y me enoje estaba a punto de colgar

-Te quiero cariño diviértete, no te acuestes con nadie por favor

-No lo prometo-¿Eran los celos hablando?

-Yo no he hecho sabes, no está en mis planes

-¿Enserio?, vives rodeada de modelos

-Ninguna como tú

-No lo hare, te veré luego

-Gracias, diviértete

La fiesta estaba en pleno auge, rechacé más de una invitación a unirme a una orgía, entre tragos y dando mis servicios intentaba alejar mi decepción de que Quinn no estaba aquí.

Regrese a la cocina a llenar mi bandeja de aperitivos, se me encogió el corazón cuando un hombre me tomo por la cintura.

-¿Rachel Berry?

Asentí movió su pelvis hacia delante.

-¿Qué quieres?- Lo empuje

-Soy el chico que dejo las marcas en tu lindo trasero aquella noche, solo quería decirte si tanto necesitabas el dinero-Se acercó, acorralándome en la pared- Podrías habérmelo dicho, deberías haberme llamado

Estaba muy avergonzada, asentí, me dejo pasar con un roce en mi brazo.

-Mi nombre es Matt

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-No llores, que no seas una princesa no te hace la peor mujer, ¿Me llamarás?, si quieres podemos hacerlo después de la fiesta, me encantaría estar dentro tuyo

-De acuerdo-Contesté cuando Dani entro, limpiándome las lágrimas-Nos vemos luego

La noche terminó muy rara, Dani y la chica parecida a Shane habían comenzado un verdadero romance, nunca la había visto tan emocionada, si tan soló Quinn se arriesgara.

-¿Te pareció bien?-Pregunto su novia cerrando la puerta, Dani se había ido a dormir

-Si-Contesté-La pase bien, felicidades, tienes que cuidar de Dani

-Me alegro se esmeró, lo haré Rachel no lo tienes que pedir, ¿Y tú Rachel tienes alguna persona especial?

-Una, pero está fuera de mi alcancé

-¿Es alérgica al compromiso?

-Eso creo

-No hay imposibles, ahora toma tus cosas te llevo a casa

Quinn me llamo al día siguiente.

-¡Buon Giorno Principessa!, si reconoces la película te querré más

-Quinn, baja la voz la cabeza me está matando

-Lo siento, ¿Cumpliste tu promesa?

-Soy una mujer de palabra Quinn Fabray

-Yo también

-Más te vale

-Tú voz suena diferente

-Sí

-¿Algo que deba saber?

-Quinn se llama frustración sexual, ayer todos follaron en todos lados y como fuera, yo tuve que quedarme en la cocina para no evitar romper mi promesa-Gruñí

-Tranquila

-Lo siento es muy temprano

-Pensé que te haría ilusión mi llamada

-Me encanto-Cedí

-No quiero forzarte a nada, veo que solo te fastidio, mañana ven a mi casa a las diez de la noche, tendrás público, más de uno-Su voz era de decepción

-No me fastidias, fastidio el tenerte lejos de mí y que no hagas algo por verme

-Rachel he pasado por un romance que me destrozo, tenme paciencia

-Nos vemos mañana- Colgué, Quinn y sus chicas

**POV QUINN:**

Me decepcione escuchar a Rachel, quería hacerle saber que estaba intentando comprometerme, después de Melody, tenía que aclarar lo que tenía con Rach, di los últimos retoques y escuche el timbre.

-Hola-Me saludo tímidamente-Lo siento por hablarte así aquel día

-Hola-Me acerque besando su mejilla-Estoy acostumbrada a que las mujeres me rompan el corazón

-Yo…

-Es por aquí iremos a la planta de arriba deja tu abrigo

La interrumpí no quería discutir, caminamos a la última planta.

-Aquí-Dije

-¿Ahora?-Preguntó

-Sí

Se desvistió, era increíble ver que con tan solo unos jeans negros ajustados, y una camisa delgada blanca conseguía verse hermosa, se quedó quieta mirándome cuando termino, dios como podía pensar en estar en otra mujer cuando Rachel era dueña de mis fantasías.

-Eres como una diosa griega-Le dije

-Lo siento

-Está olvidado, ¿Llevas un lápiz nuevo?-Miré sus labios

-No, es que por la noche me gusta llevar un tono más oscuro, además combina con tu piel

-Ninguna mujer me cautiva tanto como tú-Tenía que dejar de mirarla o terminaría haciéndolo ahí-¿Traes el lápiz?

-Claro siempre tengo los dos-Tomo sus jeans y me los entrego

-Ven- Se acercó-Pon la espalda recta

Ella lo hizo, saco los pechos, dios esa manera en que hace que todo sea perfecto está jodiendo mis sentidos, decore la punta de sus pezones, ella solo gemía, cierra los ojos, escribí en su espalda:

_La más hermosa_

-¡Listo!, me siento como Miguel Ángel, ahora al escenario hermosa

-¿No sabré quien esté presente?- Protesto con poca convicción

-No

-¿Ni si hay una persona más?

-Eso lo sabré yo pero tú solo podrás imaginártelo, te dejare ensayaras una hora, tocaré tres veces a la puerta y tocarás para mi invitada…O invitados

La dejé sola quejándose por lo bajo.

-¿Está lista?

-Apenas le di instrucciones Sarah

-¿Es muy guapa?

-Compórtate

-Compartimos la misma condición sexual dime ¿Nos dolerá la entrepierna?

-Será a ti-Conteste

Sarah era la amiga de Mark, él me recomendó a los chicos del cuarteto, me para que le dijera acerca de lo que me traía entre manos, la conocí en el campus, ella comparte el mismo porcentaje sexual que yo, así que congeniamos, es una gran chica, es mi mejor amiga.

No era para nadie un secreto que ella me adulaba, le reconocí la existencia de Rachel y solo deje ver los detalles mínimos, jamás le conté como lo hacíamos, ni acerca de que mis sentimientos comenzaban a crecer.

-Debo verla Q

-Es fascinante, lo reconozco, quizá…

-No querida tienes que dejarme, aunque sea solo una vez ¿Crees que lo consentirá?

-Bueno, hasta ahora ha cedido conmigo es como si lo nuestro fuera natural

-¿Se lo preguntarás?

-Claro-Claro que ni en mil años

-Es lindo tu experimento, ha puesto a que ella lo disfrutará

-No lo digas así Sarah, es una experiencia que quiero compartir con ella, tranquilízate

-Lo haré

Mientras Rachel tocaba, Sarah se removía en su asiento, su mirada estaba fija en los pezones retocados de Rachel eran más bronceados por la iluminación débil de la luz de la luna, sus dedos se movían fluidamente con el arco sobre las tensas cuerdas, la melodía recorría mi cuerpo, Sarah dejo sus movimientos para disfrutar la música.

Media hora después mire a Sarah su respiración era irregular y pesada, Rachel la estaba cautivando, ¿La había llevado al mundo de la maravilla musical?, mire temerosamente, no nunca al mismo nivel que ella y yo, tenía la espalda erguida y ofrecía un panorama de sus pechos, sonrío satisfactoriamente al terminar la pieza, el mundo y el hechizo se habían roto.

Las dos nos miramos, a Sarah le brillaban los ojos, camine hasta quitar el violín de las manos de Rach.

-Eres tan cautivante- Haces que te desee Rach-Acerque mi boca a su oído- Quiero tomarte ahora, aquí mismo

Me pareció ver un indicio de sentimiento, aunque no podía estar segura.

-Y habrá alguien mirando

Rachel inhalo profundamente y su pecho subió.

-No lo haré si no quieres

-Hazlo

-Te quiero de rodillas Rachel

Sin perder tiempo saque mi miembro de mis ajustados vaqueros, rocé la punta con la entrada de Rachel.

-¡Quinn!

Gimió, sonreí me coloque un condón y comencé a entrar lentamente, el calor familiar me envolvió de nuevo, volví a salir, era todo un placer sentir como sus labios se separaban a mi paso, esta vez fui más profundamente.

-Estás tan mojada Rach

Estaba pendiente de como su respiración se entre cortaba, sus pechos se balanceaban gloriosos, era un choque rítmico, sus cortos gemidos me hacían enloquecer, era increíble la manera en que mi miembro se ajustaba a su cuerpo, mira a Sarah que aún seguía en silencio se secó la frente, y puso sus manos alrededor de su erección, jamás tendría a mi Rachel… ¿Mi Rachel?

Una ola de placer subió por el centro de Rachel dándome sensaciones en círculos concéntricos, reavivando mi cuerpo a moverme más rápido para llegar a la cima.

La abertura anal de ella se contrajo y gritó estrepitosamente, ojala algún día me deje penetrarla por ahí, tuvo una última contracción y acabe, me distraje y abrí mis ojos mirando la cercanía de Sarah, temí porque quisiera participar, ella sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y con infinita ternura secó el sudor de la frente de Rachel, me sonrío.

Rach se dio cuenta.

-Tranquila princesa-Salí de ella, acompañando a Sarah-Ya regreso

-¿Te gusta, no es así?

-Sarah

-Vamos Fabray estás enamorada de esa chica

-Baja la voz

-Eso es un sí

-Bueno sí estoy enamorándome de ella

-No me meteré en sus bragas, pero cuida de ella

-Me estas escuchando me estoy enamorando la última vez jodi todo

-Ella no es melody

-Lo sé, tengo que ver que quiero de ella

-Ya lo sabes idiota, solo hazla feliz

-Fue bueno verte

-Nos veremos en la conferencia este año es Roma

-¡Mierda! Lo olvide

-Cuida de Rachel Fabray

Asentí y regrese con ella, escuche que la puerta de mi casa se cerraba

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunte, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con los ojos aún vendados

-Sí

-¿Te gusto saber que nos observaban?

Se quitó la venda y me miro tenía la cara roja

-Sí, muchísimo

Me abrazo besándome.

-Ven te daré de cenar, no te vistas

Terminando la cena, nos acostamos en mi cama, quería hacerlo con ella, pero me dijo que estaba un poco cansada.

-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

-Rachel, quiero hablar de eso

-¿Me vas a dejar?

-¿Qué?, no, es solo que estaré fuera unos días habrá una conferencia de agencias de fotógrafos para un documental que me interesa mucho

-Ya veo

Me estaba volviendo la mujer callada, fría y distante Rach no dijo nada, solo me siguió la corriente, tengo que manejar esto con la cabeza fría.

-¿Has estado en Roma?

No, te sorprenderá saber que no he conocido muchos lugares de Europa, cuando llegue jure recorrer todo, pero el dinero ha escaseado, solo he ido a París

-¿Te gustó?

Ella se acercó a mí abrazándome, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y enredando una pierna con la mía era muy nuevo, más bien lo era.

-Me encanto, la comida era exquisita, los museos inmensos, era muy estimulante el ambiente, quiero volver, solo estuve fuera un par de horas tenía que ensayar fui con mi ex banda

-Vi un club

-¿Fetichista?

-No todo conmigo es sexo, bueno no exactamente, se llama échangistes

-¿Has estado alguna vez?

-No, nunca tuve con quien ir-¿La estaba invitando?- Hay uno que se llama Les Chandelles, es muy elegante

-Quizá un día vayamos

-De acuerdo, ¿Tienes planes para los días que este fura?-Pregunté acariciando su espalda

-En realidad no

-¿Aventuras fetichistas?

-Por ahora no- Había algo de duda en su respuesta

-No tienes que sentirte culpable, fue egoísta privarte de aquello en la fiesta, no me debes nada

-¿Qué?

-Hagas lo que hagas, sea lo que sea en lo que te involucres aparte de las banalidades normales de la vida, quiero que me lo cuentes todo con detalles, ya sea en SMS, en una carta a la antigua usanza, por correo

-Escucha Quinn algo cambio, no quiero acostarme con nadie que no seas tú, puedo ir y ver pero nada pasara confía en mí

-Tampoco hare nada, ¿Quieres definir lo que somos?

-No quiero presionarte Quinn tu misma lo dijiste

-Te quiero Rachel

-Te quiero Quinn

Esta vez fui yo quien la abracé puse mis manos en su abdomen había una sensación reconfortante, ella suspiro, inclinado mi cabeza me acomode en su hombro.

-Sea lo que sea esto que tenemos no quiero que acabe Rachel


End file.
